Jaden Kaiba
by Luiz4200
Summary: What if Jaden was Seto Kaiba's son?
1. From Birth to Entrance Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise or any character or card from it.**

**Note: This fic is dedicated to fanfic writer Arashi Hanshu, who wrote the first Jaden is Seto Kaiba's son fanfic I ever read: The Rise of the Kaiser, Jaden Kaiba. If anyone notices similarities between both fics, don't worry. We talked over it and Arashi Hanshu is cool with that.**

**Jaden Kaiba**

**Chapter 1: From Birth to Entrance Duel**

It was a very important day for the world famous CEO of Kaiba Corporation Seto Kaiba and his wife Serenity Kaiba née Wheeler as their son was about to be born. During the whole pregnancy time, the Kaiba couple made sure to keep it a secret for two main reasons: Seto Kaiba was afraid someone would use his child in some ploy to take over Kaiba Corp like some of his past enemies used his brother Mokuba Kaiba (nobody who knew of those past attempts would blame him); he was also afraid that, having him as a parent and publicly known for this, any child with this kind of fame before being able to do anything on their own to earn it would likely become a spoiled brat who'd act like they could get anything they wanted without needing to work for it and one thing Seto Kaiba and his foster father Gozaburo Kaiba agreed on was that people must earn their living. Now, Seto wouldn't even dream about being as harsh on any child of his as Gozaburo was with him but every child needs education and, while this was and will remain true for _every_ child, the heir of a billion-dollar empire will need it even more.

"Worried the boy will take Kaiba Corp from you like you took from Gozaburo, moneybags?" Serenity's brother Joseph "Joey" Wheeler mockingly asked.

"First, it's too soon to worry about that." Seto said with a hard tone. "Second, if he eventually does, he'll be proving he deserves to control my empire. If he simply inherits it, he'll have to prove it against people thinking it's easy to take a company from people who inherited it. Third…"

"Please, don't argue in front of the baby!" Serenity shouted in desperation. That was enough to make the father-to-be and uncle-to-be duo focus on her and the baby. A few minutes later, the Kaiba heir was born.

"Serenity, have you and your child's father thought about a name?" Joey eagerly asked. "If not, I suggest Joey Junior."

"Wheeler, if you want a Joey Junior, get your own son." Kaiba replied, still annoyed at his brother-in-law. "And Serenity and I already thought about a name."

Jaden Kaiba

Through the years, Seto and Serenity Kaiba raised their son Jaden to be intelligent, respectful, polite and unspoiled. Jaden Kaiba was so intelligent he even developed some projects for Kaiba Corp. Unlike Gozaburo, Seto gave credit where it was due. Of course, since Seto Kaiba was still keeping his son's existence a secret, his way to give credit was saying Jaden's accomplishments were the work of a _'freelancer'_ whose identity he wouldn't tell to anyone who didn't need to know.

Now, while Seto vowed to himself he wouldn't treat Jaden the very same way Gozaburo treated him, Seto Kaiba did understand the value of a good education. Basically, the main difference consisted in that, for as long as Jaden managed to prove he did learn the subjects his tutors taught him, he didn't have the risk of having his toys confiscated as punishment for failing to stay awake during class. Serenity Kaiba once voiced her worries. "Seto, are you sure it's okay for Jaden to spend so much time studying?"

"Serenity, Kaiba Corp will need somebody to take over once my brother and I are no longer around." Seto explained to his wife. "If he's not ready by the time he needs to, who knows what'll become of the employees?" At this point, one might wonder what would make Seto Kaiba care about people other than his family. Perhaps the loyalty he was shown during the time Dartz was Kaiba Corp's major shareholder touched him more than he'd ever admit.

Years ago, when Seto Kaiba's education was deemed complete, (the home-schooling that is – not the time when he attended High School with Yugi Moto and his friends) he was given a challenge: he was given ten million dollars to use as he wanted on the proviso he returned ten times that amount or he and Mokuba would no longer be Kaibas. Seto, however, had other plans for his son. "Jaden Kaiba, you have earned a spot at Kaiba Corp's Research and Development Department. Are you interested?"

"Seto!" His wife reacted in shock.

"No offense, Dad, but I'd rather become a Pro Duelist." Jaden replied. "I'm thinking about attending Duel Academy. Why exactly are students required to graduate from that Prep School to have a chance to be an Obelisk Blue from the very first year of Duel Academy?"

"Jaden, while I believe privileges should be earned, if some spoiled brats and their parents want to spend money to already start Duel Academy as Obelisks, it's their loss." Seto explained. "You may attend if you're willing to spend some of the money you earned with those projects but I don't think it'll be a good investment."

Then, while others around Jaden's age attended Kaiba's Prep School so they could start their Duel Academy student days as Obelisks, Jaden attended some day school. To avoid unwanted attention and a preferential treatment he felt he didn't deserve, Jaden Kaiba attended school under the alias _'Jaden Yuki'_. Because of his previous education, he easily aced tests despite his teachers perceiving him as a slacker. One of them even accused Jaden of having cheated and tried to prove it by bombarding him with questions hoping he'd not know the answers. As Jaden quickly answered the questions without any mistakes, the teacher eventually apologized to him. Unlike Seto back in the day, Jaden easily befriended several classmates.

Eventually, it was time to take the Entrance Exams. Jaden easily aced his and all he had to do was pass the practical exam and he'd be a Ra Yellow. Among the others doing the practical exam that day was Jaden's cousin Lucy Wheeler. Unlike Jaden, Lucy attended Prep School. Lucy's main motivation to have done so was meeting some Prep School boys.

Jaden had an extra reason to find that day important: if he passed, his father would consider it the moment he had already earned enough notoriety to actually start using the Kaiba name and still be acknowledged for his own accomplishments rather than something he had no control over. Sure, there'd still be people doubting him but everyone with wealth, power and/or fame constantly had to prove their worth and Jaden would be as ready as possible for the challenge. However, even he had no idea of how much preferential treatment one could get during those exams.

"Did you make sure Lucy Wheeler would be one of the first duelists to take the practical test?" Head of Obelisk Boys Dorm Dr. Vellian Crowler asked one of his proctors.

"Yes, Mr. Crowler." He answered, unwittingly provoking his boss' ire.

"It's _Doctor_ Crowler, you insolent!" He angrily shouted. "Anyway, take this deck and duel her." After the proctor who took the deck and left, another proctor talked to Crowler. "Doctor Crowler, are you sure it's a good idea to send a beginner proctor to duel Lucy Wheeler?"

"Of course it is!" Crowler shouted like it was as obvious as the sky being blue. "She's the daughter of dueling couple Joey Wheeler and Mai Wheeler née Valentine and her father's sister is Seto Kaiba's wife. I need to make sure she'll be one of my Obelisks. Look at the stands!" They looked and noticed Seto, Serenity, Joey and Mai among the parents observing the duels. "Mr. Kaiba never bothered to come before. Of course he cares about his niece and will be quite displeased if she doesn't enter. We must make her victory as easy as possible."

"Right, Doctor Crowler." The proctor replied. "Oh, and there was a student who came two minutes late. His name and Jaden Yuki and…"

"That name means nothing!" Crowler replied. "If he's not from the Prep School and has no connections, he should learn how to come in time. Tell that slacker to try again next year."

Crowler's cell phone then rang. _'Who dares disturb me in such an important moment?'_ He arrogantly thought until the cell phone indicated who was calling him. He then quickly answered. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba." He meekly said. "May I help you?"

"Look here, Crowler." Kaiba angrily demanded. "You'd better not to deny any applicant the chance to duel for a place at Duel Academy for some petty reason like being a few minutes late or calling you _'mister'_ or _'miss'_ instead of Doctor or whatever fancy title you like to think you deserve. Sheppard and I are tired of complaints about this attitude of yours. One more and you'd better start job hunting. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." A scared Vellian Crowler replied.

"Good." Kaiba simply stated and then turned off the phone.

"Seto, shouldn't you have said goodbye before turning off?" Serenity asked, still not used to his lack of politeness to anyone outside family.

"Any politeness from me to him would be wasted, Serenity." Seto replied.

Back at Crowler, the proctors were wondering what he'd do about Jaden Yuki. Crowler finally spoke. "If I can't deny that slacker a chance to waste the academy's time with a duel, then I'll duel him myself and using my own deck! This way, he'll never be able to enter!"

After all other aspiring students had their duels, it was finally Jaden's turn. "Are you my opponent?" Jaden eagerly asked. "Why aren't you wearing a proctor uniform?"

"I'm no mere proctor, you slacker!" Crowler replied. "I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler…"

"The dueling PhD who heads the Obelisk Boys' Dorm?" Jaden asked in surprise. "Wow, I must have impressed the Academy with my test grades if I get to duel you for my practical exam."

While annoyed at Jaden for interrupting him, Crowler was actually flattered his reputation preceded him. "While I don't blame you for thinking high of yourself because of this, I must inform you the only reason I'm your adversary is to make sure a slacker like you will never join Duel Academia."

"Whatever." Jaden replied. "Let's just duel and get it over, okay?"

"My pleasure!" Crowler replied and then each duelist drew five cards. "I begin!" Crowler said and then drew a card. I summon Ancient Gear (EARTH, Level 2, 100 ATK, 800 DEF, Machine/Effect - While an "Ancient Gear" is face-up on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position) in Defense Position, then I set one face down card and end my turn."

Jaden then drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade (Spell - Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands)! Now your face down card returns to your hand. I now summon Mother Grizzly (WATER, Level 4, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF, Beast-Warrior/Effect - When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position). Mother Grizzly, destroy that Ancient Gear!" Since Ancient Gear was in Defense Position, Crowler suffered no point loss. "I now set two face down cards and end my turn!"

Crowler then drew another card. "I play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring Ancient Gear back from the Graveyard in Attack Position! Now that there's an Ancient Gear face-up on my side of the field, the Effect of the Ancient Gear on my hand allows me to Special Summon it in Attack Position!" With this, both Ancient Gears were now on Crowler's side of the field. "I now tribute both monsters on my side of the field to summon Ancient Gear Golem (EARTH, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 3000 DEF, Machine/Effect - Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step)!" The students watching the duel were impressed by having a chance to seeing that card in action. "Ancient Gear Golem, destroy that slacker's Mother Grizzly!" The 1600-point difference between the ATK of the two monsters was subtracted from Jaden's Life Points.

Crowler 4000 LP – Jaden 2400 LP

"I'll use Mother Grizzly's effect!" Jaden announced. "Because she was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck in face up Attack Position!" Jaden then searched his deck for the monster card he wanted. "I Special Summon Defender Iceberg (WATER, Level 5, 0 ATK, 2450 DEF, Aqua/Effect - Other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets)!"

"Is he crazy?" Joey asked in shock. "A monster in Attack Position without any ATK is practically begging for a direct attack!"

"There's no reason to worry." Seto Kaiba replied. "The only monster in Crowler's side of the field has already attacked and Defender Iceberg can be put in Defense Position next turn."

Crowler ended his turn and then Jaden drew a card. "I change Defender Iceberg from Attack to Defense Position and summon Gora Turtle (WATER, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 1100 DEF, Aqua/Effect - As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters with an ATK equal to 1900 or more cannot declare an attack) in Defense Position. I now end my turn."

Crowler drew a card. "I know your stupid turtle cannot be attacked for as long as this Iceberg remains intact, therefore, Ancient Gear Golem, attack the slacker's Defender Iceberg!" He shouted and then noticed, to his surprise, his monster wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" He asked in fear.

"A Gora Turtle is face up on the field, teach." Jaden explained. "Because of this, his effect prevents monsters with 1900 or more ATK from declaring attacks."

Crowler didn't like being made a fool of. Reluctantly, he said "I end my turn." Jaden then drew a card. I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)." Jaden then drew two cards as allowed by Pot of Greed's effect. I now tribute Defender Iceberg and Gora Turtle to Summon Suijin (Water, Level 7, 2500 ATK, 2400 DEF, Aqua/Effect - During your opponent's damage calculation, you can reduce the ATK of a monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can only be used once while this card remains face-up on the field) in Attack Position!" Now Crowler was worried. I play Butterfly Charm (Continuous Spell - Monsters your opponent controls must attack, if able. During your opponent's End Phase: Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls that did not declare an attack this turn) and end my turn!"

Crowler was really worried. His only hope was if the card he drew was the last one he needed. He then drew a card and concluded there's some truth to Yugi Muto's preaching about the Heart of the Cards. A smile wasn't lost on him. "Well, slacker, since your continuous spell card leaves me no better choice, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Suijin!" Because of Suijin's effect, Ancient Gear Golem's ATK was reduced to 0. The Machine monster was destroyed and Crowler lost 2500 Life Points.

Jaden 2400 LP – Crowler 1500 LP

It freaked Jaden that Crowler wasn't even slightly upset. "I now play Monster Reincarnation (Spell - Discard 1 card to select 1 Monster Card in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand)! I discard one card (the same one that was returned to his hand when Jaden played Giant Trunade) to bring Ancient Gear Golem back to my hand. I then play Premature Burial (Equip Spell - Pay 800 Life Points to target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster). By paying 800 Life Points (Crowler LP 1500 700), I can Special Summon one Ancient Gear back from my Graveyard. I now play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck)! I send the Ancient Gear and the Ancient Gear Golem from my hand; and the Ancient gear from my side of the field to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (EARTH, Level 10, 4400 ATK, 3400 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters - This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions) in Attack Position. Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, destroy the slacker's Suijin!" Crowler happily ordered. Since of the condition limiting the number of times Suijin's effect could be activated, it didn't impede Crowler this time. Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem destroyed Suijin and a 1900-point damage was inflicted on Jaden.

Crowler 700 LP – Jaden 500 LP

"Slacker, I finish my turn." Crowler happily proclaimed. Jaden then drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity (Spell - Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards)." He then did as specified by the card. "I now play Disgraceful Charity (Trap - Both players add all cards from their Graveyards that were discarded by the effect of a Spell Card activated this turn to their hands) to bring back the cards I discarded by effect of Graceful Charity. I how activate Double Spell (Spell - Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand. Select 1 Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard and use it from the Graveyard as your Spell Card)! I discard Tremendous Fire (Spell - Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points) to use your Monster Reborn to bring back Suijin from my Graveyard to my side of the field. I now end my turn, teach."

Crowler then drew a card. "You should have used that Tremendous Fire to make this duel end in a tie, Slacker. Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, destroy Suijin again!" This time, Suijin's effect could be activated and Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's ATK was reduced to 0 and Crowler took another 2500-point battle damage.

Jaden 500 LP – Crowler 0 LP

"Foul!" Crowler shouted in protest. "Suijin's effect could only be activated once per duel!"

"Wrong, teach." Jaden corrected Crowler. "The effect was reset when your Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem destroyed it. There's a previous ruling about it."

"I'll check official dueling records about it, slacker." Crowler stated. "For now, Seto Kaiba wants to make an announcement."

"Thank you, Crowler." Seto stated while speaking at the microphone. "For years, there have been rumors that my wife and I had a child and kept his existence in secret. As of now, we'd like to announce those rumors as true: Serenity and I do have a son!" Everyone was shocked. "We've kept him in secret so his accomplishments wouldn't be eclipsed by his parentage but now it's time to reveal him. "Jaden Kaiba, approach." Seto ordered. That was too much for Crowler, who fainted.

**Please review.**


	2. Family Matters

**Chapter 2: Family Matters**

Seto Kaiba caused uproar when he confirmed the rumors about having a son. Reporters from several places surrounded Kaiba Corp's main building and Kaiba Manor. "I knew we'd have vultures bothering us over this but I underestimated them." He commented.

"Are you sure our little Jaden is ready for them, Seto?" Serenity asked in worry.

"You should be more concerned about your brother, Serenity." Seto replied as he pointed at Joey among the reporters.

"You all may write that: my nephew learned everything he knows about dueling from me!" Joey exclaimed. "Sure, his father might have given one or two hints but _I_ am the best duelist in the family."

"Then how come my Dad always defeated you whenever I watched the two of you dueling?" Jaden asked as he opened Kaiba Manor's main door to greet the reporters.

"He's just lucky." Joey pouted.

"You're the one using cards with luck-based effects, Uncle Joey." Jaden happily replied.

"He's got those white dragons." Joey moaned. "I can't beat this kind of luck." His cell phone then rang. _"How dare you use my son's interview to boast about your false skills?"_ Seto Kaiba asked from the other side of the line.

"How did you know?" A scared Joey asked.

"_It's a _LIVE _interview! Everyone watching the news right now is seeing you do it!"_ Seto angrily shouted.

"Live?" Joey eagerly asked in reply and then turned his attention to one of his cameras. "Serenity, are you seeing your big brother on television?"

"_If my dueling skills without any blue-eyed dragon mean so much to you you'd argue about them to the press, come here and duel me but first let us give the interview!"_ Kaiba replied.

"You're on, Kaiba!" Joey eagerly replied.

Jaden then talked to the butler at the door. "Robson, please escort the journalists and Uncle Joey to the conference room." He politely ordered.

"As you wish, Master Jaden." Robson replied and then started doing as ordered.

There, Seto Kaiba made an opening statement. "Respectable (and it was hard for him to use the word) members of the press, out of cooperation, I'll explain certain things about my son and, if any of you still has any questions after that, fell free to make them. Any objections?"

Fearing the power of Seto Kaiba, all reporters were too smart to have any. "Well, when I learned of the good news, I wanted to make sure my son wouldn't become some spoiled brat who'd think he wouldn't have to do anything to get whatever he wanted and I was afraid the fame that unavoidable comes with being my child wouldn't help matters. His dueling skills weren't all he got from me. He also has my technological skills. In fact, some Kaiba Corp innovations I've credited to a freelance inventor were his. Now you may start questions."

"Mr. Kaiba, do the tax collectors know your son was the one collecting royalties?" A reporter asked.

"Yes." Kaiba decided to be as concise as possible.

"Mr. Kaiba, why did your son have to duel against Dr. Vellian Crowler instead of one of the regular proctors?" Another one asked.

"Crowler has carte blanche to decide who among Duel Academy staff duels against each student during practical examination." Kaiba sternly explained. "If he decided to duel one of them himself, it was for reasons of his own." _'The fool actually proved he was a better duelist than I expected. Not that I'll ever admit it.'_

"Will your son be an Obelisk Blue?" A third reporter asked.

"No comments." He answered with an I-mean-it tone.

"Mr. Kaiba, will your son become a pro duelist?" A fourth one asked.

"No comments." A few more rounds of no comments and then the interview was over. Kaiba and Joey then readied themselves for a duel. "Just so we're clear: if I win, you'll admit I don't need my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to defeat you and you'll no longer claim full credit over my son's dueling skills and; if you win, I'll admit I _sometimes_ need them to defeat you." Kaiba stated. "Do you accept these terms, Wheeler?"

"You're on, moneybags!" Joey eagerly shouted. The two duelists then activated their duel disks. Joey was using a Black-Dragon themed one and Seto was using a White-Dragon themed one. Joey was the first one to draw. "I summon Baby Dragon (WIND, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 700 DEF, Dragon - Much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power) in Attack Position, set two face down cards and end my turn."

Kaiba then drew a card. "I summon Battle Ox (EARTH, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1000 DEF, Beast-Warrior - A monster with tremendous power, it destroys enemies with a swing of its axe) in Attack Position, set one face down cards and play Reverse Trap (Trap - All increases and decreases to ATK and DEF are reversed for the turn in which this card is activated). Do you need me to tell what this trap card does, Wheeler?"

"I don't care about what this stupid card does, Kaiba." Joey replied. "It doesn't seem to be doing much anyway."

"In that case, Battle Ox, attack that dragon!"

"I activate Graceful Dice (Quick-Play Spell - Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters you currently control gain ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase)!" Joey replied, revealing one of his face-down as the aforementioned card. A blue die appeared on the field, held by the figure from the card. Said die was rolled and the result was 4. Baby Dragon should now have 1600 ATK and 1100 DEF. Instead, it had 800 ATK and 300 DEF. "What?" A shocked Joey asked. "My Baby Dragon's ATK and DEF should have _increased_ 400 instead of _decreased_! What did you do, Kaiba?"

"I activated a card that reversed the increases your dragon would have gotten from your stupid die." Seto explained. "It's not my fault you said you didn't need me to tell what it does or I'd have told you it'd reverse Graceful Dice's effect this turn."

"Well, the joke's on you, for I have another die." Joey replied as he activated his other face-down. "I activate Skull Dice (Trap - Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase)!" Skull Dice was so similar to the previous card a color blind person or someone spying through binoculars could mistake them. A red die was rolled and its result was 5. Battle Ox would now have 1200 ATK and 500 DEF if not for Reverse Card's effect. It instead had 2200 ATK and 1500 DEF.

"Reverse Trap reverses _all_ increases and decreases to ATK and DEF in the turn it's activated." Kaiba explained, eliciting a big "Noooooooooooooooooo!" from Joey. Battle Ox destroyed Baby Dragon and Joey Wheeler lost 1400 Life Points.

Kaiba 4000 LP – Joey 2600 LP

"Kaiba, why didn't you wait until I activated my cards before you activated Reverse Card?" Joey asked in anger. "Were you mocking me?"

"Wheeler, I couldn't do it during Damage Step because Reverse Trap doesn't affect any monster's ATK or DEF directly." Kaiba explained. "I now end my turn."

Joey then drew a card. "I summon Double Coston (DARK, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1650 DEF, Zombie/Effect - This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK monster) in Attack Position, set one face-down card and end my turn."

Kaiba then drew a card. "I play Heavy Storm (Spell - Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field)! You no longer have a card to protect Double Coston. Sure, my own face-down card was destroyed as well but I don't care."

"Ha." Joey scoffed. "Your Battle Ox's ATK is no different from Double Coston's."

"I'm not finished yet." Kaiba replied. "I tribute Battle Ox to summon Patrician of Darkness (DARK, Level 5, 2000 ATK, 1400 DEF, Zombie/Effect - You choose the attack targets for your opponent's attacks) in Attack Position. Patrician of Darkness, attack Double Coston!" As a result of this attack, Double Coston was destroyed and Joey Wheeler lost 300 Life Points. "I end my turn."

Kaiba 4000 LP – Joey 2300 LP

Joey then drew a card. "I play The Shallow Grave (Spell - Each player selects 1 monster in their Graveyard and Special Summons it in face-down Defense Position)! Each one of us selects one monster from our Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position!" He said as he picked a monster from the Graveyard and did as instructed by The Shallow Grave. "Pick yours, Kaiba."

"Done." Kaiba said after doing as instructed.

"Now, I'll tribute my face-down monster." Joey said, revealing it to be Double Coston. "Because of Double Coston's effect, it counts as two sacrifices when I tribute it to summon a DARK monster. I tribute my Double Coston to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (DARK, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon - A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack) in Attack Position! Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack the Patrician of Darkness!"

"Because of Patrician of Darkness' effect, _I_ choose the attack targets of your monster's attacks." Kaiba replied. "And I choose my face-down monster as the attack target of your dragon's attack." Said monster turned out to be Battle Ox. Because Battle Ox's DEF (1000) was lower than Red-Eyes B. Dragon's ATK (2400), Battle Ox was destroyed. No duelist lost Life Points in this battle.

"I set a face-down card and end my turn." Joey said. Kaiba then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)." Kaiba then drew the two cards. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (LIGHT, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1650 DEF, Sea Serpent/Effect - This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster) in Attack Position and set a face-down card." Joey was now wondering what LIGHT monster of Level 7 or higher Kaiba intended to summon. I also play Killer Pass (Spell - Target 1 monster you control; until the End Phase, negate the effects of any monster the target battles, and if the target attacks an opponent's monster whose DEF is greater than the target's ATK, double the target's ATK). I target my Kaiser Sea Horse with it so his ATK will double while attacking a monster whose DEF is greater than his ATK. Kaiser Sea Horse, attack Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Because Red-Eyes B. Dragon's DEF (2000) is higher than Kaiser Sea Horse's ATK (1700), said ATK doubled (1700 * 2 = 3400). "I activate my face-down, Fairy Box (Continuous Trap - Each time a monster your opponent controls attacks, toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 during the Battle Phase only. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card)!" Joey announced and then picked up a coin from his pockets.

"Not so fast, Wheeler." Kaiba replied, revealing his face-down. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell - Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target) to destroy your stupid box. I won't depend on luck!" Without any Spell or Trap cards to defend his Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Kaiser Sea Horse destroyed it and Joey Wheeler lost 1000 Life Points.

Kaiba 4000 LP – Joey 1300 LP

"This isn't over yet, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "My Patrician of Darkness still hasn't declared an attack this turn and there isn't anything protecting your Life Points from a direct attack. Patrician of Darkness, attack Joey Wheeler's Life Points directly." Since Patrician of Darkness' ATK was higher than Joey's remaining Life Points and Joey had nothing he could use to prevent the attack or negate the battle damage, nobody needed to be smarter than him to know what'd happen.

Kaiba 4000 LP – Joey 0 LP

"I win, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "You'd better keep your end of the bet."

"Fine, you don't need your Blue-Eyes White Dragons to defeat me in duels." Joey angrily muttered. _'Not this time, at least.'_ Joey silently added to himself.

Meanwhile, Dr. Vellian Crowler was worried over this development. _'That boy I've openly despised is Seto Kaiba's son? That can't be! I have to find a way to be back into his father's good graces before Seto Kaiba fires me!'_

**Flashback**

Dr. Crowler was readying himself to return to Duel Academy after recovering from fainting when an angry Seto Kaiba approached him. "Crowler! Why didn't you use a pre-approved deck for Jaden's entrance exam?" Kaiba's tone made it quite clear he wouldn't let Crowler lie his way out of punishment.

"Forgive me, Sir." Crowler pleaded. "I didn't know he was your son."

"This is no excuse, you idiot!" Kaiba angrily replied as he grabbed Crowler's collar. "There were several examinees who weren't my children and all of them dueled against proctors who used training decks. Why didn't you do the same in your duel against Jaden?"

"I was upset a late comer would duel and I wanted him out." Crowler explained. "I would have simply forbidden him from dueling but you favored him…"

"I'D HAVE DONE THAT FOR ANY EXAMINEE WHO WERE THAT LATE, YOU JERK!" Kaiba shouted.

**End flashback**

Crowler was sure Kaiba was just using the deck thing as an excuse to punish him without being accused of favoring Jaden. He then got a video call from Chancellor Sheppard. "Chancellor Sheppard, how may I help you?"

"Crowler, Seto Kaiba believes I'm not supervising you in a satisfactory level so he decided to send a Vice-Chancellor who'll help me keep you in line. Please welcome Vice-Chancellor Mokuba Kaiba." The screen then split into two. Sheppard on the right and Mokuba on the left.

"Mokuba Kaiba?" Crowler asked in surprise.

"Vice-Chancellor Kaiba for you, Crowler." Mokuba replied.

"Yes, Vice-Chancellor Kaiba." Crowler meekly said.

**Please review.**


	3. The Truesdales

**Chapter 3: The Truesdales**

Lucy Wheeler and Jaden Kaiba, along with all other Duel Academy students starting the same term as them, were ready to ride towards Duel Academy's island. "Jaden, don't think you'll be as lucky against my daughter as your Daddy was against me!" Joey proclaimed. "She learned dueling from one of the best!"

"Yeah, I kinda suspect Aunt Mai had given some hints." Jaden dismissively replied.

"She sure did." Joey said with pride on his voice until he realized what Jaden meant. "Hey!"

They then took the ride. The others were surprised Seto Kaiba's son and niece would ride with them like regular students instead of using some private jet. Jaden soon noticed a familiar face next to an empty seat. "Mind if I sit with you, Syrus?" He asked, shocking the boy.

"S-s-s-sure." The timid boy said.

"You know Jaden Kaiba?" Several students asked in shock.

"Well, sort of." Syrus replied.

"I went under the name of Jaden Yuki back then." Jaden explained. "I didn't want people to give me preferential treatment and my Dad feared it'd turn me into some spoiled brat who'd expected everything to be given me without deserving it."

Living under his brother's shadow, Syrus completely understood that. Lucy didn't see things like that. "Jaden, I still think Uncle Seto was exaggerating. You should be allowed to use the money and prestige that comes with being a Kaiba."

Meanwhile, at Duel Academy, several students were readying themselves for the arrival of the new students. "So, excited to see your little brother as one of our fellow students?" Alexis Rhodes asked Zane Truesdale.

Zane scoffed at the idea. "Syrus doesn't have what it takes to become a duelist. If at least that boy hadn't encouraged him."

**Flashback**

Jaden and Syrus were in the middle of a duel. Syrus was about to order one of his monsters to attack when Zane intervened. "Stop!" Zane then approached Jaden and offered him a card. "This duel never happened, understood?"

"No." Jaden simply replied. "This duel is happening and I don't know what this card has to do with that."

"He's bribing you." Syrus explained. "He wants you to call off the duel and pretend it never happened and he'll give you that card if you agree."

Jaden frowned. "Do you agree with that?"

"N-n-no." Syrus timidly answered. "But my brother wants to protect me and thinks I'm not ready to duel."

"With the way he interferes in your duels you never will." Jaden replied and then talked to Zane. "No deal! I never go back from a duel."

**End flashback**

'_No wonder the boy refused my offer.'_ Zane thought. _'As a Kaiba, he doesn't need to throw a duel for a card like that. He'd probably demand a Cyber Dragon and I'd never part with any of them.'_

Later on, when the students arrived, they got their uniforms. "Jaden, why is your uniform yellow instead of blue?" Syrus asked, expecting Seto Kaiba's son to be an Obelisk.

"I didn't attend that Prep School so I cannot start right as one." Jaden explained.

"Wouldn't your Dad want you to make connections to the elites among the Obelisks?" Syrus asked.

"He already has all connections he could get from them." Jaden explained.

"And he can have more." Dr, Crowler intervened.

"Really, teach?" Jaden asked. "How come?"

"It seems there was a mistake in your dorm sorting, young Mr. Kaiba." Crowler explained. "You're actually an Obelisk."

"What?" Jaden asked in shock. "I thought only those who graduated from that Prep School could start right as Obelisks."

"There was an exception for you because you defeated me in your entrance duel."

"Then why only I got to duel you?"

"Because your grades in the written exam were the highest of the year." Crowler explained, glad he had checked things before confronting Jaden.

"Then what'd happen to me if I lost?"

"Then you'd have a normal exam for a chance to start as a Ra Yellow."

"Why had it never happened before?"

"We started it this year."

"Why wasn't it announced that whoever got the highest grades would have a chance to become an Obelisk?"

Crowler wasn't expected Jaden to be this inquisitive instead of simply accepting the promotion. "We wanted to surprise the students."

"Did my Dad or Chancellor Sheppard know about it before the duel started?"

Crowler knew better than lying about that. "No, but…"

"Then sorry, teach, but I can't take this promotion in good faith." Jaden replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I must introduce myself to my dorm mates."

"See you in class, Jaden."

"Equally, Syrus." Jaden then started running towards the Yellow Ra dorms until he heard someone shout. "Stop!" Jaden turned around and saw a boy also wearing yellow.

"I got word you wanted to introduce yourself to your dorm mates. You may start with me." The boy stated. "My name is Bastion Misawa."

"Jaden Kaiba." Jaden replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Equally." Bastion replied. The two Ra Yellows then went to their dorm. The others were impressed at seeing Seto Kaiba's son among them. Several of them were whispering.

"_The son of Seto Kaiba a Ra Yellow? I thought he'd be an Obelisk Blue."_

"_It doesn't make sense. Not only Seto Kaiba could easily pull strings to have any child of his into Obelisk Blue and Jaden Kaiba has beaten Crowler despite Crowler having summoned his Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem."_

"_Maybe Kaiba is punishing his son for something."_

"Hello, everyone." Jaden enthusiastically greeted. "My name is Jaden Kaiba. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, hi." Some of them hesitantly replied.

"Oh, and I'm Bastion Misawa." Bastion added. "Nice to meet you too."

Jaden and Bastion then went to their respective rooms. Moments later, Jaden received a challenge letter from Zane Truesdale.

_Jaden Kaiba_

_ I hereby challenge you for a formal duel. Meet me at the main dueling arena at 17:30 o'clock. If you don't show up, I'll consider myself winner by forfeiture._

_ Zane Truesdale_

"Attention, everyone!" Jaden announced. "Zane Truesdale challenged me to a duel this afternoon! Does anybody want to watch?"

They certainly wanted. As well as everyone in Duel Academy that heard about this on time to watch. At the established time and place, Zane dictated the terms of the duel. "Jaden Kaiba, if I win, you'll never agree to duel against my little brother again except when required to do so in tournaments or Duel Academy exams and you'll no longer encourage him to use cards he's not ready to."

"And if _I_ win, you'll no longer try to stop me from encouraging your brother to be a duelist." Jaden replied.

"Deal." Zane replied. "Since I'm the one who issued the challenge, I'll draw first." He said and then drew a card. "I set a monster face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew a card. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (LIGHT, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1650 DEF, Sea Serpent/Effect - This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster) in Attack Position and set two face-down cards!" Jaden said and did. "Kaiser Sea Horse, attack that face down monster." Jaden ordered. Said monster was Proto-Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 600 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is face-up on the field). Proto-Cyber Dragon was destroyed and no duelist lost any Life Points. "I end my turn."

Zane then drew another card. "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 5, 2100 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)) in Attack Position thanks to his effect." He announced. "If you control a monster and I control none, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and I used this effect. Cyber Dragon, attack Kaiser Sea Horse!" Kaiser Sea Horse was destroyed and Jaden lost 400 Life Points.

Zane 4000 LP – Jaden 3600 LP

"I end my turn!" Zane announced. Jaden drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back Kaiser Sea Horse in Attack Position. Since a monster was Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I activate Card of Safe Return (Continuous Spell - When a monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can draw 1 card) and draw one card. "I now tribute Kaiser Sea Horse! Because of his effect, he counts as two when I tribute him to summon a LIGHT monster. I now summon Emes the Infinity (LIGHT, Level 7, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, Machine/Effect - Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 700 points) in Attack Position!" Zane's face betrayed no emotions but he was impressed even if slightly. "Emes the Infinity, attack Cyber Dragon!" Jaden ordered. Cyber Dragon was destroyed, Zane lost 400 Life Points and Emes the Infinity's ATK increased to 3200.

Zane 3600 LP – Jaden 3600 LP

"I set a face down card and end my turn." Jaden said. Zane noticed it was the same card Jaden drew by effect of Card of Safe Return. Zane then drew a card. "I play Power Bond (Spell - Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster (at the time it was Summoned)) to summon Cyber Twin Dragon (LIGHT, Level 8, 2800 ATK, 2100 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" - A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase) in Attack Position. Thanks to Power Bond, Cyber Twin Dragon's ATK is doubled." Zane said. (2800 * 2 = 5600) "Cyber Twin Dragon's effect allows it to attack twice during each battle phase. I order Cyber Twin Dragon to attack Emes the Infinity and then attack Jaden Kaiba's Life Points directly!"

"I activate Negate Attack (Counter Trap - Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase)!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I end my turn." Zane said and then had to pay Power Bond's activation cost.

Jaden 3600 LP – Zane 800 LP

Everyone was impressed with how close Jaden was from beating Zane. Syrus, on the other hand, was letting his face become redder than his uniform.

Jaden then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)!" He said and then drew two cards. He was quite happy with the cards he got. "I play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck)! I send three "Satellite Cannon" (LIGHT, Level 5, 0 ATK, 0 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, its ATK is returned to 0, after damage calculation) to summon Satellite Laser Balsam (LIGHT, Level 8, 0 ATK, 2000 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon" - This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 3000 ATK. If this card attacks, the ATK gained by this effect returns to 0 after damage calculation. During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent) in Attack Position and end my turn." Jaden said and then Satellite Cannon Balsam's ATK increased from 0 to 3000.

Zane then drew a card and set it face down hoping for a chance to use it his next turn. "Cyber Twin Dragon, destroy Emes the Infinity!" He ordered.

"I activate Nutrient Z (Trap - This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points)!" Jaden replied. Before Jaden lost 2400 Life Points, he gained other 4000.

Jaden 5200 LP – Zane 800 LP

"I end my turn." Zane replied and then Jaden drew another card. He was smiling. Despite believing Yugi's speech about the cards having a heart, he couldn't believe he could have been this lucky. "I play Block Attack (Spell - Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position) to change your Cyber Twin Dragon to Defense Position. Now, Satellite Cannon Balsam, destroy Cyber Twin Dragon!" Cyber Twin Dragon was destroyed and, because of Satellite Cannon Balsam's effect, the difference between its ATK (3000) and Cyber Twin Dragon's DEF (2100) was taken from Zane's Life Points

Jaden 5200 LP – Zane 0 LP

Everyone was shocked at seeing Zane lose a duel. Zane then approached Jaden and said "Congratulations. I hope we someday get to duel in better circumstances."

"I hope for the same." Jaden replied with a smile.

Later on, Dr. Crowler was talking to Vice-Chancellor Kaiba. "Vice-Chancellor, what's wrong with your nephew? He could easily become an Obelisk Blue and yet refuses. How does he expect to make the connections he'll need in the future?"

"Kaibas don't need to be Obelisks to gain those connections." The Vice-Chancellor explained. "Jaden is already acquainted to the Obelisk elite. He believes in earning things. If you want him to be promoted to Obelisk by winning a duel, you need to make sure he'll enter the duel _knowing_ his victory will lead to said promotion."

That made Crowler think.

**Please review.**


	4. Rise of the Elemental Heroes

**Chapter 4: Rise of the Elemental Heroes**

This chapter started in the middle of a duel between Zane Truesdale and Mr. Ryuga. Mr. Ryuga's a teacher trainee at Duel Academy. In order to become an official Professor, he must defeat fifty students at Duel Academy. He's already defeated forty-eight ones and defeating Zane would place him one victory away from his goal. On his side of the field, Mr. Ryuga had a Cyber Dinosaur (LIGHT, Level 7, 2500 ATK, 1900 DEF, Machine/Effect - When your opponent Special Summons a monster from their hand, you can Special Summon this card from your hand). As Zane's new turn started, he had no monster cards on his side. Without any monsters on his side, Zane used the effect of Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 5, 2100 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)) to Special Summon it from his hand. He then Normal Summoned Proto-Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 600 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is face-up on the field) in Attack Position. He then tried to play Photon Generator Unit (Quick-Play Spell - Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard). Keyword: tried. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Photon Generator Unit didn't work. He then activated Attack Reflector Unit (Trap - Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck). Zane Tributed Proto-Cyber Dragon, whose name became "Cyber Dragon" because of its effect, to Special Summon Cyber Barrier Dragon (LIGHT, Level 6, 800 ATK, 2800 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated) in Attack Position). "I end my turn."

Mr. Ryuga then drew a card. "I play Killer Pass (Spell - Target 1 monster you control; until the End Phase, negate the effects of any monster the target battles, and if the target attacks an opponent's monster whose DEF is greater than the target's ATK, double the target's ATK). I select my Cyber Dinosaur and now order him to attack Cyber Barrier Dragon." He said. With its effect negated, Cyber Barrier Dragon wasn't able to negate the attack. Also, because Cyber Dinosaur's ATK (2500) is smaller than Cyber Barrier Dragon's DEF (2800), Cyber Dinosaur's ATK doubled (2500 * 2 = 5000). Zane Truesdale suffered a loss of 4200 Life points, losing the duel.

"I don't understand!" Zane exclaimed. "How come my Photon Generator Unit didn't work?"

"I'd not expect otherwise from a duelist who couldn't defeat someone who, despite being Seto Kaiba's son, couldn't be more than a Ra Yellow." Mr. Ryuga commented.

"I heard that." He heard two people replying as they entered the room. Mr. Ryuga recognized one of them as Obelisk Blue Dorm Head Dr. Vellian Crowler but had to clue to the other's identity. "Congratulations on your victory, Mr. Ryuga." Crowler said. "Allow me to introduce you Vice-Chancellor Mokuba Kaiba. Vice-Chancellor Kaiba, this is Mr. Ryuga."

"Oh, the undefeated teacher trainee I've heard about?" Mokuba asked and Mr. Ryuga nodded. "This is your fortieth-ninth victory, right?"

"Correct, Vice-Chancellor Kaiba." Mr. Ryuga answered.

"Mr. Ryuga, would you like to raise the stakes of your next duel?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm listening, Sir."

"If you duel against an opponent of my choosing and win, I'll promote you to Head of Obelisk Blue Dorm." Crowler intended to protest but backed away in fear. "If you lose, you quit working in this academy. Do you accept these terms?"

Mr. Ryuga was fairly certain of his skills. "Yes, Sir."

One day later, Jaden Kaiba was taking a walk when Alexis Rhodes was about to challenge him. _'Jaden is a worthy opponent. I wonder which Deck he'd use if I challenged him.'_ She then approached him. "Jaden Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"I…" She was then interrupted by a voice. "Attention! Attention! Jaden Kaiba, please report to Chancellor Sheppard's office as soon as possible!"

"I'm sorry but we may talk later, right?" Jaden cheerfully replied and then left.

At Chancellor Sheppard's office, Jaden met not only Sheppard but also Dr. Crowler, Vice-Chancellor Kaiba and Mr. Ryuga. "Did you want to see me, Chancellor?"

"Yes, Jaden." He answered. "Have you already met Mr. Ryuga?"

"Oh, you mean our soon-to-be new teacher?" Jaden replied. "I've already heard about him but no. Is that him over there?"

"Yes." Chancellor Sheppard answered.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Jaden greeted him. "How many duels do you still have to win?"

"One." Mr. Ryuga answered. "Against you."

Jaden was shocked but quickly recovered. "Cool. Where and when?"

"At the main dueling arena." Vice-Chancellor Kaiba explained. "In two hours."

Two hours later, everybody was reunited for the duel. "Attention, everyone!" Chancellor Sheppard announced. "This is Mr. Ryuga's attempt to earn his fiftieth victory so he can officially become a Professor at our prestigious Duel Academy. His opponent will be Jaden Kaiba." Everyone cheered at this. "This duel's stakes are higher than the others: if Mr. Ryuga wins, he'll become Head of Obelisk Blue Dorm; if he loses, he'll no longer be a part of our school."

"You may go first, Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Ryuga said.

"Thank you." Jaden replied as he drew a card. "I set a face down monster and end my turn."

Mr. Ryuga then drew a card. "I summon Hyper Hammerhead (EARTH, Level 4, 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - At the end of the Damage Step, if an opponent's monster that battled this monster is not destroyed: Return that opponent's monster to the hand) in Attack Position. Hyper Hammerhead, attack that face down monster." Said monster turned out to be Elemental HERO Clayman (EARTH, Level 4, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost). Mr. Ryuga lost 500 Life Points but Hyper Hammerhead's effect returned Elemental HERO Clayman to Jaden's hand.

Jaden 4000 LP – Mr. Ryuga 3500 LP

"I end my turn." Mr. Ryuga announced. Jaden then drew a card. "I play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck)!" The card appeared face down on the field but didn't reveal itself. A beep then activated. "Aha!" Jaden exclaimed as he produced a device that pointed at Mr. Ryuga's ring. "My father knew there was something wrong with all those duelists complaining about being unable to use their Spell Cards. I found this the perfect opportunity to test my magnetic interference detector. Guards, seize Mr. Ryuga's ring." Jaden ordered. Two guards wrestled it from him and revealed a magnetic device inside it. "Attention, all forty-nine students he defeated! That ring is the reason you couldn't use your Spell Cards!" Jaden announced.

"What?" They all shouted in outrage. They were then readying themselves to give Mr. Ryuga a good beating. "Wait!" Jaden shouted. "I want to finish the duel."

"Whatever, but Mr. Ryuga will have to leave afterwards regardless of the result." Vice-Chancellor Kaiba replied.

"Deal." Mr. Ryuga sacredly replied. Jaden played Polymerization. "I send Elemental HERO Avian (WIND, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Warrior - A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high) and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (FIRE, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, Warrior - A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy) to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (WIND, Level 6, 2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard)." Jaden announced and then set a face down monster. "I set a face down monster and order Elemental HERO Flame Wingman to attack Hyper Hammerhead." Mr. Ryuga lost 600 Life Points from battle damage and 1500 Life Points from Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's effect. Hyper Hammerhead's effect sent Elemental HERO Flame Wingman back to Jaden's Extra Deck.

Jaden 4000 LP – Mr. Ryuga 1400 LP

"I end my turn." Jaden announced and Mr. Ryuga then drew a card. "I summon Don Turtle (WATER – Level 3, 1100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Reptile/Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of "Don Turtle"(s) from your hand) in Attack Position! Because I Normal Summoned it, I'm using its effect to Special Summon the two other "Don Turtle" from my hand. I now play Ultra Evolution Pill (Spell - Tribute 1 Reptile-Type monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand) to tribute one Don Turtle to Special Summon Black Tyranno (EARTH – Level 7, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - If your opponent controls no cards except Defense Position Monster Cards, this card can attack your opponent directly)!" Mr. Ryuga announced. "Because the only card in your side of the field is a monster in Defense Position, Black Tyranno can attack you directly. Black Tyranno, attack Jaden Kaiba's Life Points!"

Mr. Ryuga 1400 LP – Jaden 1400 LP

"I set a face down card at my spell/trap zone and end my turn." Mr. Ryuga announced. Jaden drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)." Jaden said and then drew two cards and played one of them. "I play Cost Down (Spell - Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn)." He said and then discarded a card. "By discarding a card, I reduce the level of all Monster Cards in my hand by 2 for this turn. I now tribute my face down monster (Elemental HERO Clayman) to summon Elemental HERO Bladedge (EARTH – Level 7 (5), 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Warrior/Effect - If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent) in Attack position. I now play Heavy Storm (Spell - Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field) to destroy my all Spell and Trap cards on the field." Mr. Ryuga's face down card was Amorphous Barrier (Counter Trap - Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control 3 or more monsters. End the Battle Phase). "Elemental HERO Bladedge, destroy that Don Turtle." Jaden ordered, causing a battle damage of 1500.

Jaden 1400 – Mr. Ryuga – 0 LP

"I! Lost!" A shocked Mr. Ryuga stated.

"Yep, but you played a good duel." Jaden replied. "If at least you played fairly from the very beginning."

"I want my rare cards back!" A duelist shouted and several others followed suit.

"What're they talking about?" Jaden asked.

"That cheat took some of our cards after defeating us." Another one answered.

"Ante duels are against Duel Academy rules, Mr. Ryuga. Return their cards!" Jaden demanded.

**Please review.**


	5. Rematch

**Chapter 5: Rematch**

Dr. Vellian Crowler was wondering about what to do when Zane Truesdale entered his office. "How may I help you, Mr. Truesdale?" Crowler eagerly asked, always willing to help students who might become pro duelists.

"Dr. Crowler, as you know, we're about to enter that time when duelists from Ra Yellow and Slifer Red try to upgrade." Zane explained. "I want to be Jaden Kaiba's adversary."

'_Still sore about his last defeat, aren't we?'_ Crowler thought. _'Well, I know the feeling. Anyway, this is a golden opportunity. Jaden Kaiba defeated Truesdale once and will probably defeat him again and become an Obelisk Blue and, if somebody accuses me of trying to make things easy for Kaiba's son, I'll just say I didn't expect _Kaiser_ Truesdale would lose to the same opponent twice in a row.'_

In the next morning, Syrus Truesdale was praying to an image of his dorm's Egyptian God: Slifer the Sky Dragon (DIVINE, Level 10, ? ATK, ? DEF, Divine-Beast/Effect - Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it). During the prayer, he had three "Monster Reborn" (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) strapped at his forehead. His prayer was interrupted by Chumley Huffington, one of Syrus' fellow Slifer Red students, entering the room to share good news. "Great news, Syrus!" Chumley exclaimed. "I've heard Jaden Kaiba will duel against one of the Obelisks to move up to Obelisk Blue dorm."

"Why do you consider it good news, Chumley?" Syrus wondered.

"Because that means we won't have to play a duel against him." Chumley explained. "I'd hate to duel against someone who defeated Crowler."

"No wonder you've been held back one grade." Syrus muttered.

That day, Jaden was later than usual and, on the way to classroom, he saw an elderly lady having trouble with a van and decided to help her. Despite this, he still made it to class on the nick of time. There, as a way to make Obelisks look good and Slifers look bad, Dr. Crowler asked questions to Alexis Rhodes (Obelisk) and Syrus Truesdale (Slifer). As Crowler expected, Alexis knew the answer to her question and Syrus didn't know the answer to his. Jaden then raised his hand. "Mr. Kaiba, do you want to show those slackers how Ra is better by answering the question?" Crowler eagerly asked.

"No." Jaden replied. "I'd like to know why you like to make Slifers feel bad about them."

"It's just my way to encourage them to study more, Mr. Kaiba." Crowler explained. "If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Well, you're the teach so, let's see if your idea works." Jaden replied. After class, all students hurried to buy new cards from the shop. All but Chazz Princeton, who had some lackeys buy cards for him.

After everybody else left the card shop, Jaden arrived. There, he found the old lady (whose name he learned to be Ms. Dorothy) from before. She then told him she saved him a pack of cards. They then introduced themselves and Ms. Dorothy was shocked to learn he's Jaden Kaiba. Until then, she believed Seto Kaiba's son would be some spoiled brat.

When the time for the promotion duels arrived, Jaden was positioned in front of Zane Truesdale. "Surprised, Jaden?" Zane maliciously asked.

"Not much." Jaden cheerfully answered. "I had a feeling we'd duel again. Now, who draws first?"

"I'll do it if you don't mind." Zane replied.

"Okay." The two of them then placed decks on their duel disks; each one of them drew five cards and then Zane drew another one, starting his turn. "I set a face down card on the spell/trap zone and then I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 600 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is face-up on the field) in Attack Position. I end my turn."

Jaden then drew a card to start his turn. "I now reveal and activate Attack Reflector Unit (Trap - Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck)." Zane surprisingly said. "By sacrificing my Proto-Cyber Dragon, known as "Cyber Dragon" while face up on the field. I can Special Summon Cyber Barrier Dragon (LIGHT, Level 6, 800 ATK, 2800 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated) and I choose to summon it in Attack Position."

"Nice show, I summon Drillroid (EARTH, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster) in Attack Position. Now, I know that, while in Attack position, your Cyber Barrier Dragon can negate one attack of mine per turn, so I'm activating Block Attack (Spell - Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position) to change it to Defense Position. Now, Drillroid, attack Cyber Barrier Dragon!" Jaden lost 1200 Life Points but Drillroid's effect destroyed Cyber Barrier Dragon.

Zane 4000 LP – Jaden 2800 LP

"I now set a face down card and end my turn." Jaden said and then Zane drew a card. It was Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck). "I play Polymerization! I send two "Cyber Dragon" to summon Cyber Twin Dragon (LIGHT, Level 8, 2800 ATK, 2100 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" - A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase) in Attack Position. Cyber Twin Dragon, destroy Drillroid!" Zane commanded. The attack destroyed Drillroid and dealt Jaden 1200-point damage.

Zane 4000 LP – Jaden 1600 LP

"My Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during each Battle Phase." Zane stated. "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Jaden directly."

"I activate Nutrient Z (Trap - This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points)!" Jaden exclaimed.

Zane 4000 LP – Jaden 2800 LP

"I end my turn." Zane stated in annoyance. Jaden then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)!" Jaden said and then did as allowed by the card. "I now play Polymerization and send three "Satellite Cannon" (LIGHT, Level 5, 0 ATK, 0 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, its ATK is returned to 0, after damage calculation) to summon Satellite Laser Balsam (LIGHT, Level 8, 0 ATK, 2000 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon" - This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 3000 ATK. If this card attacks, the ATK gained by this effect returns to 0 after damage calculation. During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent) in Attack Position and end my turn." Jaden said and then Satellite Cannon Balsam's ATK increased from 0 to 3000.

Zane drew a card and decided not to play or set any this turn. "I end my turn."

Jaden then drew a card. "I summon Mechanicalchaser (DARK, Level 4, 1850 ATK, 800 DEF, Machine - A hunter that relentlessly pursues its target by order of the Machine King) in Attack Position. Satellite Laser Balsam, attack Cyber Twin Dragon!" Jaden ordered. Cyber Twin Dragon was destroyed, Satellite Laser Balsam's ATK was reduced back to 0 and Zane lost 200 Life Points.

Zane 3800 LP – Jaden 2800 LP

"And now, Mechanicalchaser, attack Zane's Life Points directly!" Jaden ordered.

Jaden 2800 LP – Zane 1950 LP

"I now play Sebek's Blessing (Quick-Play Spell - Activate only when a monster you control has attacked your opponent directly. Gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage that the monster inflicted to your opponent) to gain the Life Points you lost when Mechanicalchaser attacked you directly!" Jaden announced.

Jaden 4650 LP – Zane 1950 LP

"I end my turn." Jaden said. Zane then drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity (Spell - Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards)." One of the cards was Pot of Greed, which he activated. "Because there are monsters on your side of the field but not on mine, I use the effect of the Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 5, 2100 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)) in Attack Position. Now, I play two "Monster Reborn" to bring back my other two "Cyber Dragon". I now play Power Bond (Spell - Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster (at the time it was Summoned))! By sending the three "Cyber Dragon" from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can summon Cyber End Dragon (LIGHT, Level 10, 4000 ATK, 2800 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" - A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent) in Attack Position. As you must remember from my use of Power Bond, my Fusion Summoned monster's ATK will be doubled." Zane stated. (4000 * 2 = 8000) "Cyber End Dragon, attack Satellite Laser Balsam!" The attack completely destroyed Satellite Laser Balsam and reduced Jaden's Life Points to 0.

Zane 1950 LP – Jaden 0 LP

"Noooooooooooooo!" Crowler shouted in outrage. "Jaden Kaiba was supposed to win and be upgraded to Obelisk Blue!"

"Cool down, teach." Jaden calmly replied. "It's just a loss. I'll just have to improve myself."

**Please review.**


	6. Syrus vs Chumley

**Note: I believed Jaden's duel wasn't the only interesting one during that part of the series, so I'm showing another one.**

**Chapter 6: Syrus vs. Chumley**

"Ready, Chumley?" Syrus asked with an unusually serious face.

"Yes, Syrus." Chumley replied with another unusually serious face.

"You draw first, my friend." Syrus said.

"Thank you." Chumley said as he drew a card. "I set a monster face down on the field and end my turn."

Syrus then drew a card. "I play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck). I send Steamroid (EARTH, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 1800 DEF, Machine/Effect - If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only) and Gyroid (WIND, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Machine/Effect - Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle) to the Graveyard to summon Steam Gyroid (EARTH, Level 6, 2200 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Fusion - "Gyroid" + "Steamroid") in Attack Position." Fearing Chumley's face down monster was Des Koala, Syrus made a point to place as many cards as possible from his hand to the field. "I set a face down card on the spell/trap zone and summon Drillroid (EARTH, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster) in Attack Position. Drillroid, destroy that face down monster!" Syrus' fears were proven right. It was Des Koala (DARK, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 1800 DEF, Beast/Effect - FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand). However, since he only had one card in his hand when Des Koala's flip effect was activated, he only lost 400 Life Points because of this, as well as the 200 Life Points from battle damage.

Chumley 4000 LP – Syrus 3400 LP

"Now, Steam Gyroid, attack Chumley's Life Points directly!" Syrus ordered and Steam Gyroid did as ordered.

Syrus 3400 LP – Chumley 1800 LP

"I end my turn." Syrus said and then Chumley drew a card. "I play Koala March (Spell - Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster from your hand and Graveyard with the same name) to special summon my Des Koala from my Graveyard and another one from my hand." Chumley said and did as such. "I now tribute both Des Koalas to summon Big Koala (EARTH, Level 7, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF, Beast - A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful) in Attack Position. Big Koala, attack the Drillroid!" The attack resulted in Drillroid being destroyed and Syrus losing 1100 Life Points.

Syrus 2300 LP – Chumley 1800 LP

"I end my turn." Chumley said and Syrus drew a card, which he decided to play in that turn. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards) and draw two cards." Syrus said. The cards were De-Fusion (Quick-Play Spell - Select 1 face-up Fusion Monster on the field and return it to the Extra Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them) and Power Bond (Spell - Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster (at the time it was Summoned)). "I now play De-Fusion!" Syrus exclaimed. "I return my Steam Gyroid to my Extra Deck and Special Summon Gyroid and Steamroid back from my Graveyard. "I now play Power Bond to send Gyroid and Steamroid back to the Graveyard and summon Steam Gyroid back to the field. Thanks to Power Bond's effect, Steam Gyroid's ATK is doubled." (2200 * 2 = 4400) "Steam Gyroid, attack Big Koala!" Syrus ordered and Chumley lost his Big Koala and 1700 Life Points.

Syrus 2300 LP – Chumley 100 LP

"Nooooooooo!" Chumley shouted in horror. "I should have told Big Koala to destroy Steam Gyroid instead of Drillroid!"

"Now, I pay for Power Bond's activation cost and end my turn." Syrus said and then lost 2200 Life Points.

Syrus 100 LP – Chumley 100 LP

"I draw!" Chumley exclaimed as he drew a card and started thinking about what to do with both duelists so close to 0 Life Points. Not having how to defeat Steam Gyroid or affect Syrus' Life Points, Chumley decided to set his third Des Koala (the card he drew this turn) on the field and end his turn, hoping Syrus' next card won't be a monster card.

Syrus was worried that set monster was a Des Koala. He then drew a card and couldn't be any happier. "It ends now, Chumley!" Syrus happily exclaimed. "I play Sparks (Spell - Inflict 200 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points)!"

Syrus 100 LP – Chumley 0 LP

"Congratulations, Syrus." Chumley sadly said. "But there's something I don't understand: when your Drillroid defeated my first Des Koala, your battle damage was only 200 but you lost 600 Life Points. Why was that?"

"Don't you know your Des Koala's effect, Chumley?" Syrus was quite shocked at that."

Chumley then read the card's text. "Wow, I never knew!" He exclaimed. Syrus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No wonder you were held back one grade." Syrus commented.

**Please review.**


	7. Missy vs Dimitri

**Chapter 7: Missy vs. Dimitri**

"Ready, Copycat?" Missy maliciously asked.

"Don't call me 'Copycat' but yes, I'm ready." Dimitri angrily replied. "But I'm a gentleman so, you draw first."

"Thank you, Copycat." She said and then drew a card. "I set a monster face down and end my turn."

Dimitri then drew a card. "I set two face down cards and then play Heavy Storm (Spell - Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field)!" He said and then destroyed the two face down cards he just set. Both of them were "Statue of the Wicked" (Trap - When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field). "I now tribute my Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (EARTH, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 3000 DEF, Machine/Effect - Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step) in Attack Position! Ancient Gear Golem, attack that face down monster!" He ordered. Said monster was then revealed to be Man-Eater Bug (EARTH, Level 2, 450 ATK, 600 DEF, Insect/Effect - FLIP: Select and destroy 1 monster on the field). "Ha! You fell for it!" Missy exclaimed. "Say goodbye to your, or should I say Crowler's, Ancient Gear Golem."

"Fine." Dimitri replied. "_My_ monster's effect still gives me an advantage."

Dimitri 4000 LP – Missy 1600 LP

"I end my turn." Dimitri announced and then missy drew another card. "I summon Pinch Hopper (EARTH, Level 4, 1000 ATK, 1200 DEF, Insect/Effect - When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand) in Attack Position and then play Eradicating Aerosol (Spell - Destroy all face-up Insect-Type monsters on the field)."

"Ha! It's your loss!" Dimitri scoffed. "The only insect on the field was yours anyway."

"Yes." She replied. "And thanks to Pinch Hopper's effect, I can now Special Summon my Insect Queen (EARTH, Level 7, 2200 ATK, 2400 DEF, Insect/Effect - Each time this card declares an attack, you must Tribute 1 monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster that turn, Special Summon 1 "Insect Monster Token" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Attack Position). I now play Silent Doom (Spell - Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. It cannot attack) to bring back Pinch Hopper in Defense Position. I now tribute Pinch Hopper to allow Insect Queen to declare an attack. Since I've sent Pinch Hopper to the Graveyard a second time, his effect can be activated a second time and I'm using this second time to Special Summon Insect Princess (WIND, Level 6, 1900 ATK, 1200 DEF, Insect/Effect - While this card is face-up on the field, battle positions of all face-up Insect-Type monsters on your opponent's side of the field are changed into Attack Position. Each time this card destroys an Insect-Type monster as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points)."

Dimitri knew it was the end for him. "Insect Queen, attack Copycat's Life Points directly!" Missy ordered. Because there were two Insect-Type monsters on the field, Insect Queen's ATK increased from 2200 to 2600.

Missy 1600 LP – Dimitri 1400 LP

"Now, Insect Princess, attack Copycat's Life Points directly!" Missy ordered.

Missy 1600 LP – Dimitri 0 LP

"I win." She exclaimed. "I'm going to Obelisk Blue and be near my Zane! Better luck next time, copycat. You'll need with your lack of originality."

"You'll see!" He replied. "I'll be able to copy a deck able to win me a duel." He then ran away.

**For those who don't remember seeing the two duelists at the anime, here's a character profile for them.**

**Dimitri – Appeared in the two-part episode "The King of Copycats". At first, he played a duel against Syrus for a ticket to watch Yugi's deck while it was on display at Duel Academy. After Syrus won, Dimitri decided to steal Yugi's deck.**

**Missy – An Obelisk Blue student Syrus had to defeat to be promoted from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow. For all I know, she might have been promoted from Ra Yellow to Obelisk Blue during that time of the series.**

**Please review.**


	8. Howard

**Author's note: Before beginning this chapter, some character info about my new OC.**

**Name: Howard**

**Deck: Machine**

**Nationality: Half-Japanese, Half-American**

**Duel Academy Dorm: Ra Yellow**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Chapter 8: Howard**

Obelisk Blue Kaiser Zane Truesdale was wondering which Spell and Trap cards should be added to (or removed from) his deck when he was interrupted by one of his flunkies. "Kaiser, a Ra Yellow is looking for you." One of them said.

"Jaden?" Zane asked in surprise.

"No, Kaiser." The other flunky answered. "It's that duelist with mixed ancestry."

"Mixed ancestry?" Zane asked.

"He's just half-Japanese, Kaiser." They explained.

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about." Zane stated. "He uses a Machine Deck, right?"

"That's right, Kaiser." They heard a new voice say.

"Who gave you permission to be in the same room as the Kaiser, you stupid Ra?" One of Zane's flunkies asked.

"Wait." Zane ordered. "Since meeting me meant so much to him, let's hear him out. What do you want?"

"I want a duel with you, Truesdale." Howard explained. "Defeating you will establish me as this academy's best Machine duelist ever."

"Jaden Kaiba is the only duelist who ever defeated me and I've won a rematch." Zane replied. "Defeat him and I'll agree to duel against you."

"Deal."

In the next morning, Jaden Kaiba and his cousin Lucy Wheeler were in the middle of a duel. The score was Lucy 2400 LP – Jaden 900 LP, Lucy hada Red-Eyes B. Dragon (DARK, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon - A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack) and a Thousand Dragon (WIND, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon/Fusion - "Time Wizard" + "Baby Dragon") on her side of the field and Jaden had no cards on his side. A turn of his was starting and he just drew a card. "I play Brain Control (Spell - Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase) to control your Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" He exclaimed.

Lucy 2400 LP – Jaden 100 LP

"I now tribute Red-Eyes B. Dragon to summonGreat Maju Garzett (DARK, Level 6, 0 ATK, 0 DEF, Fiend/Effect - The ATK of this card becomes twice the original ATK of 1 monster that you Tributed for the Tribute Summon of this card) in Attack Position! Because the original ATK of the monster I tributed to summon Great Maju Garzett, his ATK becomes 4800. Great Maju Garzett, attack her Thousand Dragon!"

Jaden 100 LP – Lucy 0 LP

"Noooooooooooooooooo" She yelled in shock.

"Yeah! I win!" Jaden exclaimed as he made his usual victory pose.

"You're just lucky." She replied. "And you'll need it against Howard."

"Who?"

"A Machine duelist who wants to be the best Machine duelist ever and wants to prove so by defeating Zane." She explained. "The rumor among the Obelisk girls is that Zane will duel him if Howard defeats you. I thought he had already issued the challenge."

"No, but I'll keep my eye on him." Jaden replied. "I love a good duel."

"Glad to hear it, Jaden Kaiba." They heard a voice say.

"Howard, I presume." Jaden replied.

"Correct, Mr. Kaiba." Howard replied.

"Mr. Kaiba is my Dad." Jaden said. "You may call me Jaden."

"In that case, Jaden, I challenge you to a duel." Howard announced.

"Where and when?" Jaden eagerly asked.

**The next day, at afternoon**

Everyone was reunited to watch the duel. Howard got the first turn. "I set a monster face down and end my turn." He announced.

Jaden then drew a card. "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (LIGHT, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1400 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy) in Attack Position. Elemental HERO Sparkman, attack that face down monster!"

"Ha!" Howard laughed. "You attacked my Cyber Jar (DARK, Level 3, 900 ATK, 900 DEF, Rock/Effect - FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field, then both players reveal the top 5 cards from their Decks and Special Summon all revealed Level 4 or lower monsters in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position, and add any remaining cards to their hand. (If either player has less than 5 cards in their Deck, reveal as many as possible.))!"

"Oh, no!" Jaden exclaimed in horror as Elemental HERO Sparkman was destroyed. They then did what the card's next effect dictated.

Howard's revealed cards:

Mechanicalchaser (DARK, Level 4, 1850 ATK, 800 DEF, Machine - A hunter that relentlessly pursues its target by order of the Machine King)

Machine King Prototype (EARTH, Level 3, 1600 ATK, 1500 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each other Machine-Type monster on the field)

Robotic Knight (FIRE, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Machine - The Commander of Machine-Types, he serves the Machine King. He is famous for the way he controls his troops)

Ancient Gear Beast (EARTH, Level 6, 2000 ATK, 2000 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step)

Battle Footballer (FIRE, Level 4, 1000 ATK, 2100 DEF, Machine - A cyborg with high defense power. Originally it was invented for a football machine)

Ancient Gear Beast was added to Howard's hand while the other monsters were Special Summoned.

Jaden's revealed cards:

Elemental HERO Clayman (EARTH, Level 4, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost)

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (FIRE, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, Warrior - A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy)

Elemental HERO Bubbleman (WATER, Level 4, 800 ATK, 1200 DEF, Warrior/Effect - If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect)

Skyscraper (Field Spell - When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only)

Elemental HERO Avian (WIND, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Warrior - A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high)

Skyscraper was added to Jaden's hand and the monsters were Special Summoned. Jaden then kept his turn. "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, attack Battle Footballer!" Jaden commanded. Battle Footballer was destroyed and Howard lost 200 Life Points.

Jaden 4000 LP – Howard 3800 LP

"I set two face down cards and end my turn." Jaden announced. As soon as Howard drew a card, Jaden said. "I activate my trap card Gravity Bind (Continuous Trap - Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack)!"

Howard intended to tribute one of the monsters on his side of the field to summon Ancient Gear Beast but changed his mind. While Ancient Gear Beast's effect would prevent Jaden's Spell and Trap cards from activating while it attacked, it wouldn't do anything against an already activated card. "I summon Ancient Gear (EARTH, Level 2, 100 ATK, 800 DEF, Machine/Effect - While an "Ancient Gear" is face-up on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position) in Defense Position. Machine King Prototype, attack Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" He ordered. "Because there are three other Machine-Type monsters on the field, Machine King Prototype's ATK and DEF increase from 1600 and 1500 to 1900 and 1800, which mean you'll lose 700 Life Points!" Howard exclaimed.

"True, except for this!" Jaden replied as he revealed his other card. "My trap card Hero Barrier (Trap - Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect)!"

"I end my turn." Howard said after realizing he had no other choice. Jaden then drew a card. "I play Skyscraper! I also play Emergency Provisions (Quick-Play Spell - Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent) to send Gravity Bind to the Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points!"

Jaden 5000 LP – Howard 3800 LP

"I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart (EARTH, Level 4, 1500 ATK, 1600 DEF, Warrior/Effect - This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards) in Attack Position!" Jaden said. "Elemental HERO Avian, attack Mechanicalchaser!" Jaden ordered. Because of Skyscraper's effect, Elemental HERO Avian's ATK increased from 1000 to 2000 during Damage Calculation. Mechanicalchaser was destroyed and Howard lost 150 Life Points.

Jaden 5000 LP – Howard 3650 LP

"Elemental HERO Bubbleman, attack Robotic Knight!" Jaden ordered. Skyscraper increased Elemental HERO Bubbleman's ATK from 800 to 1800. Robotic Knight was destroyed and Howard lost 200 Life Points.

Jaden 5000 LP – Howard 3450 LP

"Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, attack Ancient Gear!" Jaden ordered. Since Ancient Gear was in Defense Position, Howard lost no Life Points this time. Now that Machine King Prototype was the only Machine-Type monster on the field, it no longer had extra ATK and DEF from its effect. "Elemental HERO Wildheart, attack Machine King Prototype!" Elemental HERO Wildheart's ATK increased from 1500 to 2500, Machine King Prototype was destroyed and Howard lost 900 Life Points.

Jaden 5000 LP – Howard 2550 LP

"Elemental HERO Clayman, attack Howard's Life Points directly!" Jaden ordered.

Jaden 5000 LP – Howard 1750 LP

"I end my turn." Jaden announced. Howard drew a card. "I discard Ancient Gear Golem (EARTH, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 3000 DEF, Machine/Effect - Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step) to Special Summon Machina Fortress (EARTH, Level 7, 2500 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - You can discard Machine-Type monster(s) whose total Levels equal 8 or more, then Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Before resolving an opponent's monster effect that targets this face-up card, look at your opponent's hand and discard 1 card from their hand) in Attack Position." He ordered and then set a monster. "I also set a monster face down. Machina Fortress, attack Elemental HERO Wildheart!" He ordered. Elemental HERO Wildheart was destroyed and Jaden lost 1000 Life Points.

Jaden 4000 LP – Howard 1750 LP

"I end my turn." Howard announced and then Jaden drew a card. I play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back Elemental HERO Sparkman in Attack Position. I also play Stop Defense (Spell - Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position) to force your face down monster into Attack Position." Jaden announced. Said monster was another Ancient Gear. "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, attack Ancient Gear!" Jaden ordered. Ancient Gear was destroyed and Howard lost 1100 Life Points.

Jaden 4000 LP – Howard 650 LP

"Elemental HERO Sparkman, attack Machina Fortress!" Jaden ordered. Elemental HERO Sparkman's ATK increased from 1600 to 2600, Machina Fortress was destroyed and Howard lost 100 Life Points.

Jaden 4000 LP – Howard 550 LP

"Kaiba, you triggered an effect!" Howard exclaimed.

"I know." Jaden calmly replied. "You may target one card on my side of the field and destroy it. What's your choice?"

"I choose Elemental HERO Avian." Howard said and said monster was sent to the Graveyard. Jaden then continued his turn. "Elemental HERO Bubbleman, attack Howard's Life Points directly!"

Jaden 4000 LP – Howard 0 LP

"Yeah!" Jaden exclaimed as he made his victory pose.

"Grandfather, I failed you!" Howard exclaimed and then noticed everyone staring at him. "Uh, never mind." He quickly said and then left.

That night, Jaden, Bastion and Syrus were reviewing their homework. "Jaden, do you think this Howard will try something again?" Syrus asked in worry.

"Well, a duel is a duel." Jaden calmly replied.

Meanwhile, at Howard's room, he was staring at a photograph of a blonde man who was wearing an American flag as a bandana. "Grandfather, you might have shamed our family and Machine monsters but I'll redeem us all even if it's the last thing I do in life." He said.

**Please review. From now on, updates might be less often as usual.**


	9. The Tag-Team Tournament

**Disclaimer: Rose and Sara are two OCs created by D.J. Scales.**

**Chapter 9: The Tag-Team Tournament**

All students of Duel Academy were reunited for a special announcement. "Jaden, what do you think this is for?" Syrus asked.

"I hope it's some sort of dueling tournament!" Jaden happily exclaimed.

"Attention, students." Chancellor Sheppard announced. "This year, Duel Academy will host a dueling tournament."

All students cheered. Sheppard waited until the end of the cheering before continuing. "Now, instead of a tournament like most are used to see, this is a tag-team tournament." That caught everyone's attention by surprise. "All duelist pairs have until this weekend to enter the tournament. Duelists without pairs may also enter. They'll also have until the weekend. They'll be randomly paired. For further instructions, please welcome our Academy's owner Seto Kaiba!"

Everyone was surprised as Seto Kaiba appeared wearing a white suit similar to the one he wore during the Grand Championship. "Pay attention for I don't like repeating myself!" Kaiba ordered. "As the duel starts, each team will have eight thousand Life Points; tag team partners may not share strategies; they may use any card at each other's side of the field except that they may not command each other's monsters to attack; if a duelist has no monsters on their side of the field, the opposing tag team may use it to make direct attacks regardless of how many monsters are on their partner's side of the field; the turns of the tag team duels will go through the following order: One duelist from one team will have a turn, then a duelist from the other team will have a turn, then the first duelist's partner will have a turn and then the other tag team's other duelist has a turn and then the same order will be repeated until the duel has a victor. The champion team will have the honor to play a tag team duel against me!" Everyone gasped. "My tag team partner will be… Yugi Moto!"

As Yugi entered, they were even more surprised. _"What was I thinking when I agreed to this?"_ Kaiba thought to himself. Yugi allowed himself a smile. _"Kaiba wouldn't have agreed to this if he didn't think being my tag team partner would be good publicity."_ Yugi thought.

"For further instructions and to register yourselves as entrants, please access Duel Academy's website." Kaiba instructed. "As of now, we're already accepting entrants."

Everyone then ran away to the nearest computers to enter the tournament. Jaden was surrounded by people begging him to be their tag team partner. Other students were under the same predicament. One of them was Chazz Princeton, who quickly turned them down. "The only one I want is Alexis Rhodes."

"Sorry, Chazz, but I'm letting luck decide my tag team partner." Alexis replied.

"Then I'll do the same." Chazz replied.

"Me too." Jaden added. "That makes it fair to all my friends who want to be my partner."

"No, Jaden!" Chumley pleaded. "I need a partner able to defeat the Thompson twins."

"Who?"

"Don't you know who they are?" Chumley asked in shock. "They're Obelisk Blue students who, like you someday expect to, earned their spots at Obelisk through skill. Rose is a Dinosaur duelist with lots of Jurracs and Sara is a Dragon duelist."

"Oh, yeah." Jaden remembered. "Dad mentioned something about them. Anyway, I'm still letting luck decide my partner."

"I have an idea: why don't we play a tag-team duel for practice?" Bastion suggested. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley agreed. They made it Jaden and Syrus versus Chumley and Bastion. Jaden played the first turn. "I set a monster face down and then I set a face down card at my Spell/Trap card zone. I now end my turn."

It was then Chumley's turn. "I set a face down monster and then end my turn!" Chumley announced.

It was then Syrus' turn. "I set a face down monster and end my turn."

It was then Bastion's turn. "I summon Hydrogeddon (WATER, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck) in Attack Position! Hydrogeddon, attack Jaden's face down monster." Said monster was Elemental HERO Avian (WIND, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Warrior - A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high).

"You triggered my trap!" Jaden exclaimed as he revealed Hero Signal (Trap - When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck). "From my deck, I special summon Elemental HERO Clayman (EARTH, Level 4, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost) in Defense Position."

Bastion quickly recovered from the surprise. "Well, Hydrogeddon also had an effect triggered by this attack. Because he destroyed one of your monsters by battle, I can special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck." Bastion then did so. "Hydrogeddon, attack Syrus' face down monster!" Said monster was Drillroid (EARTH, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster). "I end my turn."

Jaden then drew a card. "I play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck)! I send Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (FIRE, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, Warrior - A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy) from my hand and Elemental HERO Clayman from the field to summon Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster (EARTH, Level 6, 2000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only) in Defense Position. I now play Fusion Recovery (Spell - Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand) to bring back Polymerization and Elemental HERO Clayman from my Graveyard. Now, I play my recovered Polymerization to send Elemental HERO Clayman and Elemental HERO Sparkman (LIGHT, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1400 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy) and fusion summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (LIGHT, Level 6, 2400 ATK, 1500 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target) in Attack Position. I now discard one card to use Elemental HERO Thunder Giant's effect to destroy one of Bastion's "Hydrogeddon". Now, Elemental HERO Thunder Giant, attack the other Hydrogeddon!" The other Hydrogeddon was destroyed and the Chumley/Bastion team lost 800 Life Points,

Jaden/Syrus 8000 LP – Chumley/Bastion 7200 LP

"Now there's no monster on Bastion's side of the field, I use Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster's effect to attack him.

Jaden/Syrus 8000 LP – Chumley/Bastion 6200 LP

"I end my turn!" Jaden proclaimed and then Chumley started his. "I flip summon Des Koala (DARK, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 1800 DEF, Beast/Effect - FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand)!" Chumley announced. (Number of cards on Jaden's hand: 5; then he drew one and had 6; then he set a face down monster and another face down card, resulting in 4; then he drew another one, 5; then he played Polymerization and sent a monster from his hand to the graveyard, 3; then he played Fusion Recovery; 4, then he played Polymerization again, 1; then he sent a card to the graveyard, 0 – Number of cards on Syrus' hand: 5; then he drew one and had 6; then he set a face down monster; 5) (0 + 5 = 5)

Chumley/Bastion 6200 LP – Jaden/Syrus 6000 LP

"I set a face down monster and end my turn." Chumley announced. Syrus then drew a card, starting his turn. "I summon Steamroid (EARTH, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 1800 DEF, Machine/Effect - If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only) in Attack Position! I now play Polymerization. I send Rescueroid (FIRE, Level 6, 1600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Machine/Effect - When a "roid" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can return that monster to its owner's hand) and Ambulanceroid (EARTH, Level 3, 300 ATK, 1200 DEF, Machine/Effect - When a "roid" monster is added from your Graveyard to your hand, you can Special Summon that monster) to special summon Ambulance Rescueroid (FIRE, Level 6, 2300 ATK, 1800 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Rescueroid" + "Ambulanceroid" - This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster in Defense Position) in Attack Position. I also set a card at my Spell/Trap zone and switch my Drillroid to Attack Position. Ambulance Rescueroid, attack Hydrogeddon!" Hydrogeddon was destroyed and the Chumley/Bastion tag-team lost 700 Life Points.

Jaden/Syrus 6000 LP – Chumley/Bastion 5500 LP

"Drillroid, attack Chumley's face down monster!" Said monster was another Des Koala. Since neither Jaden nor Syrus had any cards on their hands, Des Koala's effect didn't cause any point loss that time. Des Koala's DEF was stronger than Drillroid's ATK by 200 but Drillroid's effect destroyed Des Koala anyway.

Jaden/Syrus 5800 LP – Chumley/Bastion 5500 LP

"Steamroid, attack Bastion's Life Points directly!" Syrus ordered. Since there wasn't any opposing monster to be attacked, Steamroid's effect wasn't activated.

Jaden/Syrus 5800 LP – Chumley/Bastion 3700 LP

"I end my turn." Syrus said and then Bastion drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)." He then did as stated by the card. "I now play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back one Hydrogeddon. I then play Premature Burial (Equip Spell - Pay 800 Life Points to target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster) to bring back my other Hydrogeddon."

Jaden/Syrus 5800 LP – Chumley/Bastion 2900 LP

"I now summon Oxygeddon (WIND, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 800 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - When this card is destroyed by battle with a Pyro-Type monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players) in Attack Position. I now play Bonding – H2O (Spell - Tribute 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon". Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard). I tribute the two Hydrogeddons and the Oxygeddon from my side of the field to special summon a Water Dragon (WATER, Level 8, 2800 ATK, 2600 DEF, Sea Serpent/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard) from my Deck in Attack Position.!"

**FIRE monsters on the field:**

Ambulance Rescueroid

"Water Dragon, attack Ambulance Rescueroid!" Bastion ordered.

Jaden/Syrus 3000 LP – Chumley/Bastion 2900 LP

"What?" Syrus asked in shock. "Why did we lose as many points as if Water Dragon attacked us directly?"

"As anyone who read from Water Dragon's text knows, he has an effect that reduces the ATK of FIRE monsters to zero." Bastion explained.

"Don't worry, Sy." Jaden replied. "We're still on the lead. We'll win the duel."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Jaden." Bastion replied. "I activate Burden of the Mighty (Continuous Spell - Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK × its own Level) and Red Medicine (Spell - Increase your Life Points by 500 points) and end my turn!"

Chumley/Bastion 3400 LP – Jaden/Syrus 3000 LP

Jaden then drew a card and started his turn. "I discard a card to activate Elemental HERO Thunder Giant's effect and destroy Des Koala!" Jaden announced.

"Noooooooo!" Chumley yelled in horror.

"I now switch Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster into Attack Position!" Jaden announced. "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster, attack Chumley's Life Points directly!" (ATK 2000, Level 6, 2000 – 600 = 1400)

Jaden/Syrus 3000 LP – Chumley/Bastion 2000 LP

"Now, Elemental HERO Thunder Giant, attack Chumley's Life Points directly!" Jaden ordered. (ATK 2400, Level 6, 2400 – 600 = 1800)

Jaden/Syrus 3000 LP – Chumley/Bastion 200 LP

"I now end my turn." Jaden announced and then Chumley drew a card. "I play Koala March (Spell - Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster from your hand and Graveyard with the same name)." After doing as stated in Koala March's text to bring back a Des Koala from the Graveyard and special summon another one from his hand, Chumley said. "I tribute both Des Koalas to summon Big Koala (EARTH, Level 7, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF, Beast - A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful) in Attack Position. Big Koala, attack Steamroid!" Chumley ordered. (Steamroid's ATK: 1800, Level 4, Loses 500 ATK during Damage Calculation while being attacked, 1800 – 500 – 400 = 900)

Jaden/Syrus 1200 LP – Chumley/Bastion 200 LP

"I end my turn." Chumley confidently stated. Syrus then drew a card and also a smile that spelled bad news to the Chumley/Bastion team. "I play _Sparks _(Spell - Inflict 200 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points)!" Syrus loudly exclaimed.

Jaden/Syrus 1200 LP – Chumley/Bastion 0 LP

"Yeah!" Both Jaden and Syrus exclaimed. Chumley wailed in frustration while Bastion offered a handshake to the victors. They were then interrupted by the Dark Magician. "Ha!" The monster said. "You have a lot to improve if you expect to defeat Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba." The four duelists yelled in horror until 'Dark Magician' revealed himself to be Rose Thompson. "Did you see this, Sara?" Rose asked her sister, who was watching nearby.

"I should have known." Syrus muttered. Jaden then looked at him for an explanation. "The Thompson twins have quite a reputation as pranksters."

"Well, nice trick, girls." Jaden replied. "I hope I get to duel against you."

"We'll be waiting for you, Jaden Kaiba." Sara replied.

**Please review.**


	10. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins**

Like all other duelists who decided to let their luck to decide who their tag-team partners would be, Jaden Kaiba was at a computer checking who his partner would be. He then found out his partner was… Dimitri! It didn't take long until said copycat approached him. "Which deck will we use, Kaiba?"

"I'd rather learn who our opponents will be before deciding." Jaden replied.

"Okay."

That afternoon, all students were required at the auditorium. Since it was about the tournament, all of them gladly showed up. Vice-Chancellor Mokuba Kaiba then spoke to them. "Dear students, this will be a sudden death tournament. Lose a duel and you're out!" That caught their attentions. "Now, I want one member of each team to form a line in front of me." Eventually, they did so. Each student from the line got a card containing a letter and a number. After the duelists from the line returned to their seats, Vice-Chancellor Kaiba resumed his speech. "These cards will determine who gets to duel against whom until we reach the semi finals. Also, a few tag teams from outside the school will show up to complete the board. The semi finals and the finals will take place at Duel Academy's main duel arena at times yet to be established. All other duels will occur at times and places agreed by the duelists bound to take part of them. Dismissed."

Later on, Jaden and Dimitri learned the identities of their first opposing tag team. "Wow, our first duel will be against guests?" Dimitri excitedly commented. "But I can't say I ever heard of these two guys before."

"I have." Jaden replied. "Uncle Joey met them at the tournament that established Yugi Moto as the King of Games. Until then, Weevil Underwood was Japan's number 1 Duelist and Rex Raptor was runner up. Their careers as duelists went downhill from Duelist Kingdom onwards. Uncle Joey said Underwood was a no-good cheat who deserved it anyway. Underwood used an Insect Deck and Raptor used a Dinosaur and Dragon one."

"Well, shall we decide our decks now we know who we'll duel against?" Dimitri asked.

Later on, they decided to look for the Thompson twins. Their first duel was against Jasmine and Mindy. Jaden wanted to learn more about the two pranksters. They arrived on time to see the duel begin.

Jasmine drew a card and then set a monster face down. She ended her turn and then Rose drew a card. "I summon Hyper Hammerhead (EARTH, Level 4, 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - At the end of the Damage Step, if an opponent's monster that battled this monster is not destroyed: Return that opponent's monster to the hand) in Attack Position!" She said. "I set a face down card at my Spell/Trap zone and then finish my turn." Mindy then drew a card. "I set a face down monster and end my turn." Sara then drew a card. "I activate Shield Crush (Spell - Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target) to destroy Mindy's face down monster. It was a Marshmallon (LIGHT, Level 3, 300 ATK, 500 DEF, Fairy/Effect - The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)). I now summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (DARK, Level 1, 800 ATK, 500 DEF, Dragon/Effect - You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand) and send it to the Graveyard to special summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (DARK, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon - A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack) in Attack Position!" Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack Mindy's Life Points directly!" Sara ordered.

Rose/Sara 8000 LP – Jasmine/Mindy 5600 LP

"I set a face down card and end my turn." Sara said. Jasmine then drew a card. "I summon Dark Elf (DARK, Level 4, 2000 ATK, 800 DEF, Spellcaster/Effect - This card requires a cost of 1000 of your own Life Points to attack) in Attack Position!"

"Stop!" Rose shouted. "You fell for my trap card Trap Hole (Trap - When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target)! Say goodbye to your Dark Elf."

"Noooooooo!" Jasmine shouted in horror. She then set a face down card and ended her turn. Rose then drew a card. "I summon another Hyper Hammerhead and order the both of them to attack Mindy's Life Points directly."

Rose/Sara 8000 LP – Jasmine/Mindy 2600 LP

'_In that rhythm, I won't need my face down Dragon's Rage (Continuous Trap - During battle between an attacking Dragon-Type monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent)'._ Sara thought.

"I end my turn." Rose announced and Mindy then drew another card. "I set a face down card and end my turn."

Sara then drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back my Red-Eyes B. Chick, which I now send back to the Graveyard to Special Summon another Red-Eyes B. Dragon. I also reveal Dragon's Rage." Jasmine and Mindy were now wondering what that card did. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack Jasmine's face down monster!" Said monster was Mystical Elf (LIGHT, Level 4, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Spellcaster - A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power). Because of Dragon's Rage effect, the difference between Red-Eyes B. Dragon's ATK (2400) and Mystical Elf's DEF (2000) was deduced from Jasmine and Mindy's Life Points.

Rose/Sara 8000 LP – Jasmine/Mindy 2200 LP

"I protest!" Jasmine shouted. "My monster was in Defense Position! Your attack shouldn't have damaged my life points!"

"Dragon's Rage's effect causes you Battle Damage whenever one of my dragons defeats a monster of yours in Defense Position." Sara explained and then gave another command. "Now, my other Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack Jasmine's Life Points directly." Unfortunately for Jasmine and Mindy, Jasmine's face down card couldn't do anything to prevent the attack.

Rose/Sara 8000 LP – Jasmine/Mindy 0 LP

Jasmine and Mindy left the scene in tears. "And they call themselves duelists." Rose commented to her sister.

"Wow! They're good!" Jaden commented.

"But I wanted to see some Jurracs." Dimitri replied with disappointment. "Rose has several of them and I hoped to see them."

"Then, let's keep winning until we get to duel them." Jaden happily replied.

Meanwhile, Weevil and Rex were at a helicopter flying towards Duel Academy. "Can you feel it, Rex?" Weevil asked his friend. "Soon, we'll be famous and revered again."

"I hope I get to duel Wheeler's daughter." Rex replied. "Anything to get back at him."

"Forget that loser, Rex!" Weevil ordered. "He just got lucky against us. Focus on defeating Kaiba and Yugi. Do you know how famous we can get by defeating them in a tag-team duel?"

"Point taken, Weevil." Rex replied.

Later on, Jaden and Dimitri were reading records of Weevil's and Rex's duels from the first Battle City tournament. "Who's this Esper Roba, Jaden?" Dimitri asked. "I never heard about him before."

"He was a duelist with fame for being able to predict his opponents' cards until Uncle Joey figured out he simply had people hidden at strategic points spying on said opponents." Jaden explained. "In fact, it was by defeating Roba in Battle City Uncle Joey got his Jinzo."

"What about his Red-Eyes?" Dimitri asked. "Did he win it in another bet?"

"As a matter of fact, he did." Jaden replied. "Uncle Joey got the card by defeating Rex Raptor during Duelist Kingdom."

"I didn't know duelists had to wage cards in that tournament." Dimitri commented.

"They didn't." Jaden replied. "Rex Raptor wanted Uncle Joey's Time Wizard and proposed that bet during the duel. Yugi said Uncle Joey wouldn't have figured out how to win had Rex Raptor not reminded him of Time Wizard by proposing the bet."

"Rex Raptor must be really upset over this." Dimitri replied with humor.

"Too bad ante duels are not allowed here." Jaden commented. "I'd like to know which strategies he'd unwittingly suggest by proposing bets."

**Please review**


	11. The Wrath of the Has-Beens

**Chapter 11: The Wrath of the Has-Beens**

"Welcome to Duel Academy." Vice-Chancellor Mokuba Kaiba greeted Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. "I trust the both of you had a comfortable trip."

"It could have been better but yes, it was a nice trip." Weevil arrogantly replied.

"I have no complaints." Rex half grunted.

Mokuba tried to ignore their rudeness. "Well, I believe the both of you must be hungry. Please follow me to the Obelisk Dorm dining room."

At said room, they met two Ra Yellow duelists waiting for them. "Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, allow me to introduce you Jaden Kaiba and Dimitri Copycat. They'll be your first opposing tag team at the tournament. Jaden, Dimitri, they're Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor."

"Cool!" Jaden exclaimed. "I can hardly wait to swat a former champion's bugs."

"In your dreams, Kaiba boy!" Weevil replied. "My insects will infect your deck."

"We'll see about that, Underwood!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Five o'clock at the stadium arena, Kaiba." Weevil demanded.

"Sorry, bug boy, but the only duels to be played there for the tournament will be the semi finals and the finals." Jaden replied.

"Fine, five o'clock at the airport Rex and I landed on this island?" Weevil proposed. Jaden then looked at his uncle, who responded "I have no objections."

"The airport then." Jaden replied. After that, he and Dimitri returned to the Ra Yellow dorm to plan their strategy. "Jaden, which Deck should I use?"

"Won't you decide on your own?" Jaden asked out of concern for Dimitri's lack of originality.

"You're the one with a good winning record, Jaden." Dimitri replied. "You decide."

Jaden moaned in frustration.

When duel time started, they agreed on the following order: Weevil; Dimitri, Rex and then Jaden. "I summon Pinch Hopper (EARTH, Level 4, 1000 ATK, 1200 DEF, Insect/Effect - When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand) in Attack Position. I now play Eradicating Aerosol (Spell - Destroy all face-up Insect-Type monsters on the field). With my Pinch Hopper now in my Graveyard, I can use his effect to Special Summon Insect Queen (EARTH, Level 7, 2200 ATK, 2400 DEF, Insect/Effect - Each time this card declares an attack, you must Tribute 1 monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster that turn, Special Summon 1 "Insect Monster Token" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Attack Position) in Attack Position. I now set two cards face down and end my turn."

Dimitri then started his turn and drew a card. "I set a face down monster and place a face down card at my Spell/Trap zone." He said. "I now end my turn."

Rex Raptor then drew a card. "I summon Balloon Lizard (EARTH, Level 4, 500 ATK, 1900 DEF, Reptile/Effect - Put 1 counter on this card during each of your Standby Phases. When this card is destroyed, inflict damage to the controller of the card that destroyed it equal to the number of counters X 400 points) in Attack Position. I now play Ultra Evolution Pill (Spell - Tribute 1 Reptile-Type monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand). I tribute Balloon Lizard and Special Summon Black Tyranno (EARTH, Level 7, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Dionsaur/Effect - If your opponent controls no cards except Defense Position Monster Cards, this card can attack your opponent directly). I end my turn."

Jaden then drew a card. "I set a monster face down and then play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck) to send Elemental HERO Avian (WIND, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Warrior - A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high) and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (FIRE, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, Warrior - A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy) to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (WIND, Level 6, 2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard)."

"I activate trap card DNA Surgery (Continuous Trap - When you activate this card, declare 1 Type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters become the Type you declared) and declare 'Insect'!" Weevil Underwood exclaimed. Black Tyranno and Elemental HERO Flame Wingman became Insect-Type monsters. "You may go ahead, Kaiba."

"Thanks." Jaden replied. "I play Skyscraper (Field Spell - When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only)! Now…"

Weevil interrupted him. "I activate Insect Barrier (Continuous Spell - Insect-Type monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack)! Hehehehe."

Jaden was excited at the challenge. "I set a face down card and end my turn!" He declared.

Weevil then drew a card. "I play Stop Defense (Spell - Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position) to force Copycat's face down monster into Attack Position!" Said monster was Elemental HERO Clayman (EARTH, Level 4, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost). "I now summon Basic Insect (EARTH, Level 2, 500 ATK, 700 DEF, Insect - Usually found traveling in swarms, this creature's ideal environment is the forest) in Attack Position and tribute him to enable my Insect Queen to attack Dimitri's Elemental HERO Clayman." Weevil announced. Noticing the worried look at Dimitri's face, Jaden decided to intervene. "I activate Hero Barrier (Trap - Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect)!" Jaden exclaimed. "No Insect Monster Token (EARTH, Level 1, 100 ATK, 100 DEF, Insect/Token - Special Summon with the effect of "Insect Queen") for you now!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thanks, buddy." Dimitri commented.

"Nice going, Weevil." Rex sarcastically commented.

"Let's see _you_ doing better your turn, Rex." Weevil angrily replied. Jaden was surprised a pair of long time friends would argue like that. "But first, I end my turn."

Dimitri then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards). Now I play Clay Wrap (Equip Spell - Equip only to an "Elemental HERO Clayman" you control. When the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field) and Cost Down (Spell - Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn). I now tribute my Elemental HERO Clayman to summon Elemental HERO Bladedge (EARTH, Level 7 (5), 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Warrior/Effect - If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent) in Attack Position. Now that a monster equipped with Clay Wrap was sent to the Graveyard, I'll use Clay Wrap's effect to destroy Insect Barrier!"

Weevil and Rex shouted in horror.

"I now play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back another Elemental HERO Bladegde from my Graveyard."

"Foul!" Rex shouted. "When did you get that monster at your Graveyard?"

"I discarded a card when I activated Cost Down, remember?" Dimitri replied. "And now, I play Fissure (Spell - Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.))

**Weevil's monster:**

**Insect Queen: ATK (2200 + 200*the number of Insect-Type monsters on the field)**

**Insect-Type monsters on the field**

**1 – Insect Queen**

**2 – Black Tyranno**

**3 – Elemental HERO Bladedge**

**4 – Elemental HERO Bladedge**

**5 – Elemental HERO Flame Wingman**

**2200 + 200*5 = 2200 + 1000 = 3200**

**Rex's Monster**

**Black Tyranno: ATK (2600)**

**Black Tyranno was destroyed and Insect Queen's ATK decreased from 3200 to 3000.**

"Ha!" Weevil laughed. "You might have destroyed Rex's monster but my Queen is still my powerful than your Elemental HEROES."

"And that's why Jaden's Skyscraper will increase the ATK of the one that attacks it." Dimitri replied, reminding and horrifying Weevil. "Elemental HERO Bladegde, attack Insect Queen!" Elemental HERO Bladedge's ATK increased from 2600 to 3600 during damage calculation.

Dimitri/Jaden 8000 LP – Weevil/Rex 7400 LP

"Other Elemental HERO Bladedge, attack Weevil's Life Points directly!" Dimitri ordered.

Dimitri/Jaden 8000 LP – Weevil/Rex 4800 LP

"I end my turn." Dimitri announced and Rex then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards). Now I play Raigeki (Spell - Destroy all monsters your opponent controls). I now play Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Tyranno from the Graveyard. I also normal summon Kabazauls (WATER, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1500 DEF, Dinosaur - A huge monster in the shape of a hippopotamus. The sneezing from his gigantic body is so fierce that people mistake it for a hurricane). Black Tyranno, Kabazauls, attack Jaden's Life Points directly." The combined attack caused a damage of 4300 Life Points.

Weevil/Rex 4800 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 3700 LP

"I end my turn." Rex said. Jaden drew a card and then said. "Isn't it great, Dimitri? Defeating Weevil and Rex is being more exciting than Uncle Joey said it would. Anyway, I play Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "I now play Monster Reborn to bring back one of Dimitri's Elemental HERO Bladedge. Is it okay I use one of your monsters, Dimitri?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Now, I play Brain Control (Spell - Pay 800 Life Points to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase) to control Black Tyranno."

Weevil/Rex 4800 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 2900 LP

"Black Tyranno, attack Weevil's Life Points directly!" Jaden ordered.

Dimitri/Jaden 2900 LP – Weevil/Rex 2200 LP

"Elemental HERO Bladedge, attack Weevil's Life Points directly as well."

Dimitri/Jaden 2900 LP – Weevil/Rex 0 LP

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Weevil and Rex shouted.

"I'm gonna call Uncle Joey and tell him the both of you must have improved after the last time you met them." Jaden said. "Defeating you was harder than he expected."

Later on, Weevil and Rex were lead to their guest rooms. "Weevil, why don't we leave?" Rex asked in frustration. "We're already out of the tournament."

"We can still get some rare cards, Rex." Weevil replied.

"How?" Rex was confused. "The students here aren't allowed to enter ante duels. They won't risk expulsion for a chance to win cards from us."

"Who said anything about dueling?" Weevil maliciously asked.

**Please review. Updates will probably be less often as work is keeping me busier than usual.**


	12. Weevil's Payback

**Chapter 12: Weevil's Payback**

"Weevil, I don't understand why you came up with that idea and suggested it to Vice-Chancellor Kaiba." Rex commented.

**Flashback begins**

"_A duel in public between you and Jaden?" Mokuba asked. "Why'd you want that?"_

"_A duel for fun would help duelists relax, Vice-Chancellor." Weevil explained._

"_Well, Jaden Kaiba would certainly like a duel."_

**Flashback ends**

"Defeating Seto Kaiba's son in public will be the perfect boost for my career, Rex." Weevil explained.

"But, Weevil, what if the Kaiba brat wins?" Rex asked.

"We'll make sure he won't stand a chance." Weevil maliciously replied. Rex didn't like Weevil's face.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Dimitri were in the middle of a practice duel. "I play Graceful Charity (Spell - Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards)!" One of the cards he discarded was Perfect Machine King (EARTH, Level 8, 2700 ATK, 1500 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card gains 500 ATK for each other Machine-Type monster on the field). "I now play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring my Perfect Machine King back from the Graveyard. I also play Clockwork Night (Continuous Spell - All face-up monsters your opponent controls are treated as Machine-Type monsters, and lose 500 ATK. Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded. All Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK)."

**At this point, Jaden had one face-up monster: Elemental HERO Bladedge (EARTH, Level 7, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Warrior/Effect - If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent). Elemental HERO Bladedge's ATK decreased from 2600 to 2100 and Perfect Machine King's increased from 2700 to 3700.**

"Perfect Machine King, attack Jaden's Elemental HERO Bladedge!" Dimitri ordered.

Dimitri 200 LP – Jaden 100 LP

"I end my turn." Dimitri announced. Jaden then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)." The cards he drew were Block Attack (Spell - Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position) and Monster Reborn. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental HERO Bladedge and play Block Attack to force Perfect Machine King into Defense Position. Elemental HERO Bladedge, attack Perfect Machine King!" Jaden ordered. Thanks to Elemental HERO Bladedge's effect, the attack made Dimitri lose his last Life Points.

Jaden 100 LP – Dimitri 0 LP

"Congratulations, Jaden." Dimitri replied.

"Thanks, Dimitri." Jaden replied. "I hope I'm ready to face Weevil one-on-one."

"Why did you agree to this duel?" Dimitri asked in wonder.

"It sounds fun." Jaden replied.

That night, Weevil and Rex were sneaking inside the Ra Yellow dorm. "Weevil, are you sure of this?" Rex asked. "What if that arrogant boy doesn't have any card worth stealing?"

"Are you kidding?" Weevil asked. "The boy is the son of _Seto Kaiba_! He must have lots of rare cards. Perhaps even one or two Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"He'd better have two." Rex excitedly replied. The two of them then entered Jaden's bedroom and the lights soon went on. "Couldn't wait till tomorrow for our duel, right?" Jaden maliciously asked.

"That's right." Weevil lied with a guilty smile.

"We're not here to steal rare cards or anything like that." Rex added until Weevil elbowed his belly. _"Shut up, you idiot."_ Weevil whispered.

"No offence, Mr. Underwood, but a duel won't be too much fun without the expected audiences so, please leave and wait." Jaden asked.

"Sure, Kaiba boy." Weevil said and then he and Rex quickly left.

"So much for your idea, Weevil." Rex commented.

"I hate myself for saying this, but it seems I'll have no choice but to… aaarrrrgh, duel fair and square." Weevil replied.

"That'll be the day." Rex remarked.

The next day, prior to the duel, Vice-Chancellor Kaiba introduced Weevil to another student. "Mr. Underwood, please allow me to introduce Obelisk Blue student Missy. She's an insect duelist like you."

"Nice to meet you, Missy." Weevil replied with fake interest. "Here to see how an experienced Insect-Type duelist plays?"

"Is Jaden Kaiba using an insect Deck?" She excitedly asked in reply, driving Weevil furious. He and Jaden then started the duel.

"I summon Elemental HERO Clayman (EARTH, Level 4, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost) in Defense Position." Jaden announced. "I also set a card face down at my Spell/Trap zone and end my turn."

Weevil then drew a card. "I play Ancient Rules (Spell - Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand) to Special Summon Metal Armored Bug (EARTH, Level 8, 2800 ATK, 1500 DEF, Insect - A gigantic insect-like creature covered by thick armor. Everything in his path is destroyed) in Attack Position. I now set a monster face down and order Metal Armored Bug to attack Elemental HERO Clayman!"

"I reveal my trap card Hero Barrier (Trap - Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect)!" Jaden replied. "Your attack is negated!"

"I set a face down card at my Spell/Trap zone and end my turn." An annoyed Weevil replied.

"My turn now!" Jaden exclaimed and then drew a card. "I play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck)! I send Elemental HERO Avian (WIND, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Warrior - A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high) and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (FIRE, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, Warrior - A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy) to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (WIND, Level 6, 2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard)!"

"Stop!" Weevil interrupted. "I reveal Trap Hole (Trap - When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target) and use it to destroy Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

"Cool!" Jaden exclaimed. "You're making this duel even more interesting. Now, I play Fusion Recovery (Spell - Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand) to recover Polymerization and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and then play Polymerization to send Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and Elemental HERO Clayman and Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster (EARTH, Level 6, 2000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only). I now play Skyscraper (Field Spell - When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only). Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster, attack Metal Armored Bug!" Jaden ordered. Metal Armored Bug was destroyed and Weevil lost 200 Life Points.

Jaden 4000 LP –Weevil 3800 LP

"I end my turn." Jaden said and then Weevil drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards). I now play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back Metal Armored Bug. I also summon Pheromone Wasp (WIND, Level 3, 800 ATK, 800 ATK, Insect/Effect - If this card successfully makes a direct attack on your opponent, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or less Insect monster from your Deck at the end of the Battle Phase) in Attack Position." The viewers were amazed. "Metal Armored Bug, attack Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster!" Weevil ordered. Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster was destroyed and Jaden lost 800 Life Points.

Weevil 3800 LP – Jaden 3200 LP

"Pheromone Wasp, attack Jaden Kaiba's Life Points directly!" Weevil ordered.

Weevil 3800 LP – Jaden 2400 LP

"Now my Pheromone Wasp attacked my opponent's Life Points directly, I can use his effect to Special Summon Parasite Caterpillar (WIND, Level 3, 800 ATK, 800 DEF, Insect/Effect - If this card is selected as an attack target, equip this card as an Equip Card to the attacking monster after damage calculation. The equipped monster is treated as Insect-Type, and it cannot be Tributed or selected as an attack target. If the equipped monster is the only monster your opponent controls, monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. During your opponent's 3rd Standby Phase after this card was equipped to that monster, destroy the equipped monster and Special Summon 1 "Poison Butterfly" from your Deck to your opponent's side of the field). I now equip Ring of Magnetism (Equip Spell - You can only equip this card to a monster on your side of the field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of a monster equipped with this card by 500 points. In addition, all the monsters on your opponent's side of the field can only attack the monster equipped with this card, if they attack) to Parasite Caterpillar and set it to Defense Position. I now end my turn."

Jaden then drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity (Spell - Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards)!" He then did as instructed by the card. "I now play Giant Trunade (Spell - Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands) so your Ring of Magnetism won't prevent me from attacking a monster other than Parasite Caterpillar. I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental HERO Bladedge (EARTH, Level 7, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Warrior/Effect - If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent). I now Normal Summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (LIGHT, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1400 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy) in Attack Position. I now play Skyscraper back into the field." (It had been sent back to his hand by Giant Trunade) "Elemental HERO Bladedge, attack Metal Armored Bug!" He ordered. Metal Armored Bug was destroyed and Weevil lost 800 (2600 + 1000 – 3800) Life Points.

Weevil 3000 LP – Jaden 2400 LP

Jaden's Battle Phase wasn't over. "Elemental HERO Sparkman, attack Pheromone Wasp!"

Jaden 2400 LP – Weevil 2200 LP

"I end my turn." Jaden announced and Weevil then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed and then draw two cards. I now play Lullaby of Obedience (Spell - Pay 1000 Life Points. Declare the card name of a Level 8 or higher Monster Card. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 card with the same name from their Deck to your hand). The card name I declare is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon (LIGHT, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Dragon - This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale)!"

Everyone was shocked at this. Could it be that Jaden Kaiba had one of his father's most famous cards?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've got none of those in my Deck." Jaden calmly replied.

"Fine." Weevil grunted. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Metal Armored Bug and then order Metal Armored Bug to attack Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

Jaden 2200 LP – Weevil 2200 LP

"I end my turn." Weevil announced and Jaden then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed." Jaden then drew two cards. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental HERO Bladedge and equip Spark Blaster (Equip Spell - Equip only to "Elemental HERO Sparkman". During your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster; change the battle position of that target. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card) to my Elemental HERO Sparkman. I change Metal Armored Bug to Defense Position (1500). Elemental HERO Bladedge, attack Metal Armored Bug." Jaden ordered. Skyscraper doesn't care if the attacked monster was in Attack Position or in Defense Position. If the attacked monster's ATK is higher than the ATK of the Elemental HERO declaring attack, the Elemental HERO declaring attack gains 1000 more ATK during damage calculation. That, combined to Elemental HERO Bladedge's effect, resulted in Weevil losing (2600 plus 1000 minus 1500) 2100 Life Points.

Jaden 2200 LP – Weevil 100 LP

"I end my turn." Jaden announced and Weevil then drew a card. "I tribute my Parasite Caterpillar and set a monster face down. I end my turn." He said, sounding like he had no hopes of winning this duel any longer.

"I draw a card." Jaden announced. "Elemental HERO Bladedge, attack the face down monster!" Said monster was Nobleman-Eater Bug (EARTH, Level 5, 900 ATK, 1200 DEF, Insect/Effect - FLIP: Destroy 2 monsters on the field).

"I use Nobleman-Eater Bug's effect to destroy Jaden Kaiba's two monsters on the field." Weevil proclaimed.

"Whatever." Jaden dismissively replied. "Elemental HERO Bladedge's effect still plays and you lose your last Life Points. I win!"

Jaden 2200 LP – Weevil 0 LP

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Weevil shouted in horror.

"Nice game, Weevil." Jaden gladly complimented Weevil. "See ya next tournament."

**End chapter.**


	13. Chumley and Syrus

**Chapter 13: Chumley and Syrus**

"Oh, no!" Chumley Huffington exclaimed in horror. "That's terrible!"

"What's wrong, Chumley?" Syrus Truesdale asked in wonder.

"Our first tag-team rivals are from Obelisk Blue!" Chumley answered as if he were announcing the end of the world. "We have no chance, Syrus. We'd better give up to spare us the humiliation…" Chumley's rant was interrupted by someone calling him. "Chumley?" He heard Professor Lyman Banner, his dorm head. Turning around, Chumley saw not only his dorm head but also a tall and muscular man whose nose resembles Chumley's. "D-d-d-dad?"

"In the flesh, son." Mr. Huffington happily replied.

"What brings you here, Dad?" Chumley asked, still trying to recover from the shock.

"When I got word about you being in a tournament, I couldn't help but come and see how you do, son." Mr. Huffington explained and then assumed a more rigid look. "You'd better show some progress."

"Actually, Mr. Huffington, he was about to…" Syrus was saying until Chumley covered his mouth. "Explain the duel strategy to my tag-team partner Syrus here. Right, Syrus?"

At that moment, two students wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms approached Chumley and Syrus. "Slackers, we'll have our tournament duel tomorrow noon, okay?" One of them said.

"Y-yes." Chumley timidly replied and then the Obelisks left.

"Chumley Huffington, what's the meaning of this?" Mr. Huffington asked. Anger and disappointment were evident on his face.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Chumley asked in confusion.

"Why did you let that bully to treat you like that?" Mr. Huffington asked, wanting his son to be less of a pushover.

"They're Obelisks, Dad." Chumley explained. "They're the elite."

"This is no excuse, son." Mr. Huffington sternly replied. "It seems I need to toughen you up a little before your duel."

"Uh-oh." It was all Chumley could think.

Later on, father and son started a duel. "You may draw first, son." Mr. Huffington stated.

"Thank you, Dad." Chumley said with a frown and then drew a card. "I set a monster face down and then end my turn."

Mr. Huffington was sure the face down monster was a Des Koala (DARK, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 1800 DEF, Beast/Effect - FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand). He then drew a card. "I set a card at my Spell/Trap card zone and summon Dizzy Tiger (EARTH, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 600 DEF, Beast/Effect - Negate the effect of face-down Defense Position monsters attacked by this card) in Attack Position. Dizzy Tiger, attack my son's face down monster!"

Like Mr. Huffington expected, the attacked monster was indeed a Des Koala. Because Des Koala's DEF and Dizzy Tiger's ATK were equal, no monster was destroyed and no duelist lost Life Points. "Ha!" Chumley bragged. "Thanks to my Des Koala's effect, you just lost… (stopped to do the math: 4 times 400 equal 1600) 1600 Life Points!"

"I _would_!" Mr. Huffington corrected. "If not for the effect of Dizzy Tiger, which negates the effects of any face down Defense monsters he attacks."

Chumley moaned in frustration. "I end my turn." Mr. Huffington replied. Chumley then drew a card. "I set a face down monster and set a card at my Spell/Trap card zone. I now end my turn."

Mr. Huffington then drew a card. "I summon Dizzy Angel (EARTH, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 400 DEF, Fairy/Effect - This card is not destroyed by the effect of "Flipping the Table") in Attack Position. I now set another card at my Spell/Trap card zone and play Flipping the Table (Continuous Spell - If you control a "Dizzy" monster, you can destroy all other cards you control. Then destroy cards your opponent controls equal to the number of your cards destroyed by this effect. If you activate this effect, you cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn)! Since my Dizzy Angel isn't affected by Flipping the Table, the only cards it'll destroy are my Dizzy Tiger and my two face downs, each one of them being Hot Sauce Bottle (Spell - When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent)."

Mr. Huffington 4000 LP – Chumley 3000 LP

"Now, because three of my cards were destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table, three of yours will be destroyed as well." Chumley had exactly three cards: the Des Koala which had been attacked by Dizzy Tiger; the face down monster, which was another Des Koala; and the card at Chumley's Spell/Trap card zone, which was Negate Attack (Counter Trap - Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase). "Dizzy Angel, attack my son's Life Points directly!" Mr. Huffington ordered.

Mr. Huffington 4000 LP – Chumley 1200 LP

"I end my turn." Mr. Huffington declared and then Chumley drew a card. "I play Koala March (Spell - Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster from your hand and Graveyard with the same name) to bring back one Des Koala from my Graveyard and special summon another one from my hand. I now tribute the both of them to summon Big Koala (EARTH, Level 7, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF, Beast - A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful) in Attack Position!" Chumley said. "Big Koala, attack the Dizzy Angel!" Dizzy Angel was destroyed and Mr. Huffington lost 900 Life Points.

Mr. Huffington 3100 LP – Chumley 1200 LP

"This is the end of your strategy, Dad!" Chumley proudly declared. "You cannot summon monsters in any turn you activate Flipping the Table! I end my turn."

Mr. Huffington drew a card and also a big smile as he saw the card was Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field). "You're partially right, son." He maliciously commented. "I simply cannot _normal_ summon or _set_ monsters. I now play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dizzy Angel." Chumley was now worried. "I now set a card at my Spell/Trap card zone and then activate Flipping the Table." Because there was another face down Hot Sauce Bottle, not only Big Koala was destroyed but Chumley lost another 500 Life Points.

Mr. Huffington 3100 LP – Chumley 700 LP

"Dizzy Angel, attack Chumley's Life Points directly!" Mr. Huffington ordered, winning the duel.

Mr. Huffington 3100 LP – Chumley 0 LP

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Chumley shouted in terror.

"Was it so bad to lose this duel, son?"

"Well, no."

"And would losing to those two bullies worse than not dueling against them at all?"

Chumley thought for a while and then answered. "No, Dad."

"Then get that friend of yours and show them what a Huffington is made of." Mr. Huffington ordered.

"Yes, Dad." Chumley excitedly replied.

**Please review.**


	14. The Semi Finals

**Chapter 14: The Semi Finals**

"I can't believe it's finally time for the semifinals!" Jaden Kaiba commented. "Can you feel it, Dimitri?"

"Sure thing, Jaden." Dimitri replied. "Ready to show those Obelisks what Ras are made of?"

The two of them then headed to the arena where they're supposed to duel against Chazz and Alexis. It was randomly decided Chazz would be first, then Jaden, then Alexis and then Dimitri.

Chazz drew a card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier (DARK, Level 4, 1200 ATK, 1400 DEF, Warrior/Effect - When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent) in Attack Position and end my turn!"

Jaden then drew a card. "I set a face down monster and then end my turn!"

Then it was Alexis' turn. "I summon Etoile Cyber (EARTH, Level 4, 1200 ATK, 1600 DEF, Warrior/Effect - If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only) in Attack Position! I now set a face down card and end my turn!"

Dimitri then drew a card. "I summon Abaki (FIRE, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1000 DEF, Fiend/Effect - When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, both players take 500 damage) in Attack Position. I also set a face down card and order Abaki to attack Alexis' Etoile Cyber!"

"I reveal my Trap Card Doble Passé (Trap - Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly)!" Alexis announced.

"Like I expected." Dimitri exclaimed, shocking Alexis and Chazz (as well as the viewers). "I reveal my own Trap Card: Negate Attack (Counter Trap - Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase)! Not only you allowed my monster to attack your Life Points directly, I made sure you got nothing for it." He was glad he listened to Jaden's advice.

_(flashback)_

"_Dimitri, if you really want to copy a Deck, at least study the weaknesses of each option."_

_(end flashback)_

Jaden/Dimitri 8000 LP – Chazz/Alexis 6300 LP

Out of his feelings for Alexis, Chazz tried to contain his anger. He then drew a card. "I play Cost Down (Spell - Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn)!" To activate the card, he discarded Mefist the Infernal General (DARK, Level 5, 1800 ATK, 1700 DEF, Fiend/Effect - When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand). I now summon Helpoemer (DARK, Level 5 (3), 2000 ATK, 1400 DEF, Fiend/Effect - Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this effect activates at the end of each of your opponent's Battle Phases: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect). I now play Monster Reborn(Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back Mefist the Infernal General in Attack Position!" Jaden was worried about Mefist's effect since his face down monster was a Marshmallon (LIGHT, Level 3, 300 ATK, 500 DEF, Fairy/Effect - The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)). But Jaden's problems were far from over. "I also play Mystic Plasma Zone (Field Spell - Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points)! Mefist the Infernal General, attack Jaden Kaiba's face down monster!"

Mefist's ATK (1800 + 500 = 2300)

Marshmallon's DEF (500)

Jaden and Dimitri lost 1800 Life Points

Jaden/Dimitri 6200 LP – Chazz/Alexis 5300 LP

"Helpoemer, attack Abaki!" Chazz ordered.

Helpoemer's ATK (2000 + 500 = 2500)

Abaki's ATK (1700)

Jaden and Dimitri lost 1300 Life Points (800 from Battle Damage and 500 from Abaki's effect) and Chazz and Alexis lost 500 Life Points.

Jaden/Dimitri 4900 LP – Chazz/Alexis 4800 LP

"Chthonian Soldier, attack Dimitri's Life Points directly!" Jaden and Dimitri lost 1700 (1200 + 500) Life Points.

Chazz/Alexis 4800 LP – Jaden/Dimitri 3200 LP

"I end my turn." Chazz announced. Jaden then drew a card. "I play Spell Economics (Continuous Spell - You do not pay Life Points to activate Spell Cards) and Dark Magic Curtain (Spell - Pay half your Life Points; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set)) to special summon Dark Magician of Chaos (DARK, Level 8, 2800 ATK, 2600 DEF, Spellcaster/Effect - When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Banish any monster destroyed by battle with this card. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead) from my Deck without paying Dark Magic Curtain's activation cost. I use his effect to bring back Dark Magic Curtain from the graveyard. I also play Brain Control (Spell - Pay 800 Life Points to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase) to control Etoile Cyber!"

Chazz/Alexis 4800 LP – Jaden/Dimitri 2400 LP

"Ha!" Chazz scoffed. "Each one of my monsters is more powerful than Alexis'."

"True." Jaden replied. "But Etoile Cyber was the only one blocking me from directly attacking her." Both Chazz and Alexis gulped at this. "Etoile Cyber, attack Alexis directly!"

Chazz/Alexis 3100 LP – Jaden/Dimitri 2400 LP

"Dark Magician of Chaos, do the same. Attack her directly!" Because Dark Magician of Chaos is a DARK monster, he got the extra attack points from Chazz's field spell card and dealt a damage of 3300 instead of 2800.

Jaden/Dimitri 2400 LP – Chazz/Alexis 0 LP

"Yay! We win!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I expected this duel to last longer." Jaden commented in frustration. "It seemed like a story written by some dude in a rush."

**Please review. I'm having a bigger respect for everyone else who ever wrote Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics featuring duels.**


	15. Flashbacks

**Chapter 15: Flashbacks**

Rose and Sara, the Thompson twins, were surprised with the duel that decided their tag-team opponents for the semi-finals.

**Flashback begins**

_ After Chumley and Syrus defeated the two Obelisk bullies, they found out, to Chumley's horror, they'd duel against Zane and Howard. "What're we gonna do, Syrus?" Chumley asked. Horror evident at his voice. "Your brother is Duel Academy's best duelist and who knows what Howard learned about cheating from his Grandfather?"_

"_What're you talking about, Chumley?" Syrus asked in confusion._

"_Everybody knows he's the grandson of Keith Howard, the Bandit Keith." Chumley explained. "Keith was America's duel monsters champion before being exposed as a cheater."_

"_Come on, Chumley." Syrus replied. "Howard isn't like his Grandfather." He added, understanding what's like living in the shadow of a famous relative._

"_Sure, he can't use cards hidden up his sleeve ever since Seto Kaiba developed the duel disks but he's basically a younger version of Bandit Keith." Chumley argued._

_Syrus wanted to leave that argument as soon as possible. "Let's focus on out practice, shall we?"_

_Later on, they started the duel. Chumley drew a card. "I set a face down monster and end my turn!"_

_Howard then drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to control Chumley's face down card. I now flip summon it." Like Howard guesses, that card was a Des Koala (DARK, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 1800 DEF, Beast/Effect - FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand). Because Chumley and Syrus had a total of ten cards in their hands, they lost a total of 4000 Life Points._

_Howard/Zane 8000 LP – Chumley/Syrus 4000 LP_

"_Nice going, Chumley." Syrus sarcastically commented._

"_How would I know he'd have that card?" Chumley pleaded. "He must have cheated."_

"_Luck is part of the game." Syrus argued._

"_I now tribute Des Koala to summon Ancient Gear Beast (EARTH, Level 6, 2000 ATK, 2000 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step). I set a face down card and end my turn."_

_Syrus then drew a card. "I play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck) to…"_

"_Stop!" Howard ordered. "I reveal me face down card Imperial Order (Continuous Trap - Negate all Spell Card effects on the field. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 700 Life Points or destroy this card)! Now you cannot use your spell cards!" He beamed in triumph._

_Syrus moaned in frustration. "I set a face down monster and end my turn._

_Zane then drew a card. "I special summon Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 5, 2100 ATK, 1600 DEF, Machine/Effect - If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)) in Attack Position. Now I normal summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (LIGHT, Level 3, 1100 ATK, 600 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is face-up on the field), set a face down card and end my turn."_

_Chumley then drew a card. "I play Koala March (Spell - Select 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. Then, you can Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your hand)…"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Syrus shouted in horror._

"_What's wrong, Syrus?" Chumley asked and then the holographic image of his Koala March shattered into pieces. "W-w-w-what happened?"_

"_Howard's card happened, Chumley." Syrus answered in sadness. "For as long as Imperial Order is on field, the effects of all Spell Cards will be negated."_

"_Is the card still there despite it no longer being the turn when he activated it?" Chumley asked in shock._

"_For as long as he agrees to pay 700 Life Points for every one of his Standby Phases, it'll be there." Syrus explained._

"_Fine." Chumley grumbled. "I set a face down monster and then end my turn."_

_Howard then drew a card. "I decide to destroy my Imperial Order!" He announced, surprising the others. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards). I now summon Robotic Knight (FIRE, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1800 DEF, Machine - The Commander of Machine-Types, he serves the Machine King. He is famous for the way he controls his troops) in Attack Position. I now play Double Summon (Spell - You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn) and Cost Down (Spell - Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn). After discarding a card, I tribute Robotic Knight to summon Ancient Gear Golem (EARTH, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 3000 DEF, Machine/Effect - Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step)! Ancient Gear Golem, attack Syrus Truesdale's face down monster!"_

_Said monster was a Cycroid (EARTH, Level 3, 800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Machine - The most lovable and friendly of all the Vehicroids. It can arm itself with training wheels!) Because of Ancient Gear Golem's effect, the difference between its ATK (3000) and Cycroid's DEF (1000) was taken from Chumley and Syrus' Life Points._

_Howard/Zane 8000 LP – Chumley/Syrus 2000 LP_

_Now Syrus was open for a direct attack. "Ancient Gear Beast, attack Syrus directly!" Howard ordered._

_Howard/Zane 8000 LP – Chumley/Syrus 0 LP_

"_Yay!" Howard shouted in celebration. "We win!"_

_Zane then approached his little brother. "I'm disappointed with you, Syrus."_

"_Shut up, Zane!" Chumley ordered. Without any more words, Zane left._

**Flashback ends**

"I knew Zane would be a tough opponent but Howard surprised me." Rose commented. Sara nodded in agreement. They then started the duel against the two Machine-duelists. Rose drew a card. "I summon Jurrac Guaiba (FIRE, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 400 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck, but it cannot declare an attack this turn) in Attack Position and I set a face down card. End turn!"

Howard then drew a card. "I summon Robotic Knight in Defense Position and also set a face down card. I end my turn!"

Sara then drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity (Spell - Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards) and send two cards to the Graveyard!" The cards were Red-Eyes B. Dragon (DARK, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon - A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack) and Red-Eyes Wyvern (DARK, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 1600 DEF, Dragon/Effect - During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"). I also set a face down card and declare the beginning of my End Phase. Since this is my End Phase and I didn't Normal Summon or Set any monster, I'll remove the Red-Eyes Wyvern from my Graveyard to Special Summon the Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my Graveyard in Attack Position! End turn!"

Zane then drew a card. "I use my Cyber Dragon's effect to Special Summon it and then I Normal Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon. Cyber Dragon, attack Jurrac Guaiba!" Cyber Dragon destroyed Jurrac Guaiba and gave Rose and Sara a 400 Life Point loss. "Ha!" Rose laughed. "You triggered my trap card Backfire (Continuous Trap - When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent)!"

Rose/Sara 7600 LP – Howard/Zane 7500 LP

"Proto-Cyber Dragon, attack Rose's Life Points directly!" Zane ordered.

Howard/Zane 7500 LP – Rose/Sara 6500 LP

"I set a face down card and end my turn." Zane said.

Rose drew a card. "I summon Jurrac Velo (FIRE, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1000 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - When this face-up Attack Position card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck) in Attack Position. Jurrac Velo, attack Proto-Cyber Dragon!" Proto-Cyber Dragon was destroyed and Howard and Zane lost 600 Life Points.

Howard/Zane 6900 LP – Rose/Sara 6500 LP

"I end my turn." Rose announced and Howard then drew a card. "I play Magnet Circle LV2 (Spell - Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand) to Special Summon Ancient Gear (EARTH, Level 2, 100 ATK, 800 DEF, Machine/Effect - While you control a face-up "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position). I now tribute Ancient Gear and Robotic Knight to summon Ancient Gear Golem (EARTH, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 3000 DEF, Machine/Effect - Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step) in Attack Position!" Everyone was impressed. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack Jurrac Velo!" Jurrac Velo was destroyed and Rose and Sara lost 1300 Life Points. Howard and Zane lost 500 as per the effect of Backfire.

Howard/Zane 6400 LP – Rose/Sara 5200 LP

"I use Jurrac Velo's effect to Special Summon another Jurrac Velo from my Deck!" Rose announced. Howard then announced the end of his turn. Sara then drew a card. "I summon another Red-Eyes Wyvern and play Inferno Fire Blast (Spell - Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card)!"

Rose/Sara 5200 LP – Howard/Zane 4000 LP

"Because of Inferno Fire Blast's effect, my Red-Eyes B. Dragon cannot declare an attack this turn so I'm ending it." Zane then drew a card. "I summon another Proto-Cyber Dragon and now play Photon Generator Unit (Quick-Play Spell - Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard) to Special Summon a Cyber Laser Dragon (LIGHT, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 1800 DEF, Machine/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card). I now use Cyber Laser Dragon's effect to destroy Red-Eyes B. Dragon." Sara was visibly sad at the sight of her dragon being destroyed. "Cyber Laser Dragon, destroy Jurrac Velo!" Zane ordered. Rose and Sara lost Jurrac Velo and 700 Life Points from the battle and Howard and Zane lost 500 from Backfire's effect.

Rose/Sara 4500 LP – Howard/Zane 3500 LP

"I use Jurrac Velo's effect to Special Summon yet another Jurrac Velo from my Deck!" Rose announced.

Zane then ended his turn and Rose drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)! I now play Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) to bring back one Jurrac Velo from my Graveyard. I now tribute both Jurrac Velo to summon Jurrac Titano (FIRE, Level 9, 3000 ATK, 2800 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - This card cannot be Special Summoned. While face-up on the field, this card cannot be targeted by the effects of Traps or Effect Monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Graveyard to have this card gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase). I remove one Jurrac Velo from my Graveyeard to increase Jurrac Titano's ATK to 4000." Everyone was awed by that move. "Jurrac Titano, attack Cyber Laser Dragon!" Cyber Laser Dragon was destroyed and Howard and Zane lost 1600 Life Points.

Rose/Sara 4500 LP – Howard/Zane 1900 LP

"I end my turn." Rose announced, making her Jurrac Titano's ATK revert back to 3000. Howard then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell - Draw 2 cards)! Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ancient Gear from my Graveyard." Those who didn't see or didn't remember Jaden Kaiba's entrance duel were left wondering what Howard was up to. "Now that I have a face up Ancient Gear at my side of the field, I can use the effect of the Ancient Gear at my hand to special summon it. With two Ancient Gear and one Ancient Gear Golem at my side of the field, I can play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck) to fusion summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (EARTH, Level 10, 4400 ATK, 3400 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters - This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions) in Attack Position. Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, attack Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Red-Eyes B. Dragon was destroyed and Rose and Sara lost 2000 Life Points.

Rose/Sara 2500 LP – Howard/Zane 1900 LP

Howard then looked at Zane with a face that told him he could use Howard's face down card to block attacks. "I end my turn." Howard said and Sara then drew a card. "I summon another Red-Eyes Wyvern!" She announced while trying to contain her anger at the fact Howard destroyed her Red-Eyes B. Dragon, rendering her unable to use her second Inferno Fire Blast. "Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack Zane's Life Points directly!"

"Howard, can your face down stop it?" Zane asked and Howard nodded. "I reveal Howard's face down card!" Zane announced. Said card was Negate Attack (Counter Trap - Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase). "I end my turn." Sara said as she saw nothing else to do.

Zane then drew a card. "I play Polymerization to send the two Cyber Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard and fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon (LIGHT, Level 8, 2800 ATK, 2100 DEF, Machine/Fusion/Effect - "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" - A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase) in Attack Position." He said. "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Red-Eyes Wyvern was destroyed and Rose and Sara lost 1000 Life Points.

Howard/Zane 1900 LP – Rose/Sara 1500 LP

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack the other Red-Eyes Wyvern."

Howard/Zane 1900 LP – Rose/Sara 500 LP

"I end my turn." Zane announced. Rose drew a card. "I equip my Salamandra (Equip Spell - Equip only to a FIRE monster. It gains 700 ATK) to Jurrac Titano, increasing his ATK to 3700. I also remove from play another Jurrac Velo to give Jurrac Titano more 1000 ATK until this turn's End Phase. Now, Jurrac Titano, attack Cyber Twin Dragon!" Rose ordered. The difference between Jurrac Titano's ATK (4700) and Cyber Twin Dragon's (2800) was of 1900.

Rose/Sara 500 LP – Howard/Zane 0 LP

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Howard shouted in horror. Zane just stared as he was perplexed. "Compose yourself, Howard." He then approached the twins. "Congratulations."

"You're not bad yourself, Truesdale." Rose said as she approached Zane and gave him a tap on the back for consolation. At least that's what he thought it was for. As the Thompson twins left, Howard kicked Zane. "Howard, what's the meaning of this?"

"Don't blame me." He replied. "I'm just following instructions."

"Which instructions?" Zane asked in confusion.

"Rose's. She left instructions at the back of your jacket." Howard explained. Zane then inspected it and found a "Kick Me" sign. "Very funny." Zane sarcastically commented.

That night, Dimitri was worried about that Jurrac deck. "Jaden, how can we defeat that Jurrac Titano?"

"Don't worry, Dimitri." Jaden happily replied as he held a card. "This card, if activated on time, will render that monster useless." Seeing that card made Dimitri believe what Jaden said.

**Please review.**


	16. The Finals

**Chapter 16: The Finals**

"Attention, students!" Mr. (DOCTOR!) Crowler announced. "The Finals of the Tag-Team Tournament are about to begin! Sara and Rose Thompson will duel against Jaden Kaiba and Dimitri the Copycat for the right to duel against Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto!"

Many students would be waging cards on that duel if they didn't fear expulsion.

The four duelists were deciding the order they'd follow. They eventually agreed Rose would draw first; Dimitri goes second; Sara third and; last but not least Jaden. "I summon Jurrac Velo (FIRE, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1000 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - When this face-up Attack Position card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck) in Attack Position." Rose announced after drawing a card. "I also set a face down card and end my turn."

Dimitri then drew a card. "I set a face down monster in Defense Position and play Chorus of Sanctuary (Field Spell - Increase the DEF of all Defense Position monsters by 500 points)! End turn!"

Sara then drew a card. "I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (DARK, Level 1, 800 ATK, 500 DEF, Dragon/Effect - You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand) in Attack Position and send it to my Graveyard to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (DARK, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon - A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack). I also play Inferno Fire Blast (Spell - Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card)!"

Rose/Sara 8000 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 5600 LP

"I end my turn." Sara announced and Jaden then drew a card. "I play Polymerization (Spell - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck) to fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (WIND, Level 6, 2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard)¹ in Attack Position. I now play Skyscraper (Field Spell - When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only)." Dimitri was shocked his Chorus of Sanctuary was destroyed before having a chance to be useful but didn't mind it much. "I also summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (LIGHT, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 1400 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy) in Attack Position." Everybody was impressed. "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, attack Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Red-Eyes B. Dragon was destroyed and Rose and Sara lost 3100 LP. (700 from battle damage and 2400 from Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's effect)

Dimitri/Jaden 5600 LP – Rose/Sara 4900 LP

"Elemental HERO Sparkman, attack Sara's Life Points directly!" Jaden ordered.

Dimitri/Jaden 5600 LP – Rose/Sara 3300 LP

"I end my turn!" Jaden announced. Rose then drew a card. She was disappointed Jaden wouldn't attack her monster and trigger Backfire (Continuous Trap - When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent) but she figured out he must have seen too many of her duels. "I summon another Jurrac Velo." She said and then ordered it to attack Elemental HERO Sparkman. Jaden's monster was destroyed and he and Dimitri lost 100 Life Points.

Dimitri/Jaden 5500 LP – Rose/Sara 3300 LP

"Now, my other Jurrac Velo, attack Dimitri's face down monster." She ordered.

"Ha." Dimitri replied. "You attacked my Bunilla (EARTH, Level 1, 150 ATK, 2050 DEF, BEAST - This rabbit's got a sweet tooth! He's on a quest for the world's sweetest carrot, and just wants to nibble carrots all day today, tomorrow, and the day after that)!" Because Jurrac Velo's ATK was 350 points lower than Bunilla's DEF, no monster was destroyed and the difference was deducted from Rose and Sara's Life Points.

Dimitri/Jaden 5500 LP – Rose/Sara 2950 LP

"I end my turn!" Rose announced and Dimitri then drew a card. "I play Ancient Rules (Spell - Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand) to special summon Big Koala (EARTH, Level 7, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF, Beast - A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful) in Attack Position. Big Koala, attack Sara's Life Points directly!"

Dimitri/Jaden 5500 LP – Rose/Sara 250 LP

"I end my turn." Dimitri announced and Sara drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed (Spell – Draw 2 cards). I now play Change of Heart (Spell - Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase) to control Elemental HERO Flame Wingman. I also summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (WIND, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 1600 DEF, Dragon/Effect - During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"). Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, destroy Big Koala!"

Dimitri/Jaden 2400 LP – Rose/Sara 250 LP

"Red-Eyes, Wyvern, attack Jaden's Life Points directly."

Dimitri/Jaden 600 LP – Rose/Sara 250 LP

"I set a face down card and end my turn." She said. Elemental HERO Flame Wingman returned to Jaden, who drew a card. "I set a face down monster. Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

Sara then played a card. "I reveal Negate Attack (Counter Trap - Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase)!"

"Cool move." Jaden complimented. "I end my turn." Rose then drew a card. She also drew a big smile as said card was a Jurrac Titano (FIRE, Level 9, 3000 ATK, 2800 DEF, Dinosaur/Effect - This card cannot be Special Summoned. While face-up on the field, this card cannot be targeted by the effects of Traps or Effect Monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Graveyard to have this card gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase). "I tribute…"

"No, you don't!" Jaden quickly exclaimed. "I reveal my Mask of Restrict (Continuous Trap - Cards cannot be Tributed)!"

"Fine." She replied in forced resignation. "Then I summon another Jurrac Velo in Attack Position and end my turn."

Dimitri then drew a card. "I set another face down monster and end my turn."

Sara's new turn started. "I play Lightning Vortex (Spell - Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls) and the card I discard to activate its effect is Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Bunilla and Elemental HERO Flame Wingman were destroyed but both Jaden and Dimitri knew it wasn't the main reason Sara played that card. Sara then stared at Jaden's and Dimitri's face down monster cards and wondered if having the Red-Eyes Wyvern on her side of the field declare an attack against any of them was worth the risk. She decided against it. "I switch the Red-Eyes Wyvern on my side of the field into Defense Position and now enter my End Phase. Because I didn't normal summon or set any monsters this turn, I'll use the effect of the Red-Eyes Wyvern at my Graveyard to remove it from play and Special Summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my Graveyard. I end my turn."

Jaden then drew a card. "I play Fusion Recovery (Spell - Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand) to bring back Polymerization and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix from my Graveyard and add them to my hand." He declared. "I now play Polymerization to send the Elemental HERO Burstinatrix from my hand and the Elemental HERO Clayman (EARTH, Level 4, 800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Warrior - An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost) from my side of the field (it was the face down monster) to fusion summon Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster (EARTH, Level 6, 2000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only) in Attack Position. Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster, attack the first Jurrac Velo." Even if Backfire's effect caused Jaden and Dimitri to lose 500 Life Points, it didn't matter since Rose and Sara got a 300-Life-Point damage and they only had 250 remaining Life Points.

Dimitri/Jaden 100 LP – Rose/Sara 0 LP

"Noooooooooooooo!" The twins shouted in frustration.

The next day, Seto Kaiba showed up to make an announcement. "Students of Duel Academy, first, I'd like to congratulate the two duelists who earned the right to duel as tag-team against Yugi and me. To make things more interesting, if they win, they'll become Obelisk Blues."

Everyone applauded. Doctor Crowler was now hoping to get Jaden as one of his Obelisks.

**I'm disappointed the chapter wasn't as long as I expected. Please review.**

**Note 1: Elemental HERO Avian (WIND, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Warrior - A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high)**

**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (FIRE, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, Warrior - A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy)**


	17. Jaden and Dimitri versus Seto and Yugi

**Chapter 17: Jaden and Dimitri versus Seto and Yugi**

The one thing everyone was talking about at Duel Academy was the upcoming tag-team duel between Jaden Kaiba and Dimitri against Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto.

"Do you think Seto Kaiba will take it easy with his son?"

"Impossible! He didn't even push string to get his boy at Obelisk."

"I hope I get to see the Egyptian God Cards."

"That's even more impossible! Everybody knows that, after becoming owner to all of them, Yugi Muto hid them away so they'd never be used again."

"Kaiba and Yugi will trash Copycat Dimitri first. He's the weak point."

"Not necessarily. Dimitri has been showing more skill than anyone of us expected from a mere copycat.

Meanwhile, at Ra Yellow Dorm, Jaden and Dimitri were discussing strategies. "Dimitri, will you really use that monster?"

"You bet, Jaden." Dimitri replied. "Being unable to get any Blue-Eyes White Dragon (LIGHT, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Dragon - This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale) of my own, this monster of mine might finally have a chance to allow me control of one during a duel."

"That I'd love to see." Jaden commented with a small smile. "Dad becomes furious whenever one of his adversaries controls any of his white dragons."

Dimitri was now getting worried. "He'll not use his influence at school against me if I get his dragons, will he?"

"Don't worry." Jaden dismissively replied. "Dad gets furious but he understands it's part of the game. Defeating the opponents is enough revenge for him."

One day later, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto arrived at Duel Academy. "Welcome back, Sir." Mister (DOCTOR) Crowler eagerly greeted.

"Whatever, Crowler." Kaiba dismissively replied and then approached other people from the welcome committee. "Chancellor Sheppard, Vice-Chancellor Kaiba. I trust the both of you have been keeping things in order and dorm heads in line."

"Yes, Mister Kaiba." Chancellor Sheppard replied while Vice-Chancellor Mokuba Kaiba said "Yes, Seto."

"My Obelisks are sustaining the reputation our dorms get as the best ones." Crowler meekly intervened. "Sure, it was a pair of Ra Yellows who won the right to duel you and the legendary Yugi Muto but one of them is your son. I'm sure you taught him in person…"

"Sheppard, am I the only one hearing an effeminate idiot grovel?" Kaiba rudely asked.

"Unfortunately not, Sir." Sheppard replied.

"Mokuba?"

"I heard it too, Seto."

"Don't worry, Ms. Crowler." Crowler heard someone say. "Kaiba is always like that."

"IT'S DOCTOR CROWLER AND I'M A MAN!" Crowler shouted and then noticed he shouted at Yugi. "But you may call me any way you want, Mr. Yugi Muto, Sir." He weakly added.

"Who's gonna lead us to our accommodations?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll gladly help you, Sir." Crowler quickly volunteered.

"Fine, you may carry my baggage." Kaiba said and then several travel bags had been thrown at her/him whatever. It was pretty hard for him to carry that.

The next day, the four finalists were ready. Yugi drew first. "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress number 1 (WIND, Level 4, 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF, Dragon - A dragon commonly found guarding mountain fortresses. Its signature attack is a sweeping dive from out of the blue) in Attack Position and set a face down card. I end my turn."

Dimitri then drew a card. "I set a face down monster, set a face down card and end my turn."

Seto Kaiba then drew a card. "I set two face down cards and summon Giant Germ (DARK, Level 2, 1000 ATK, 100 DEF, Fiend/Effect - When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position) in Attack Position. I now end my turn."

Jaden Kaiba then drew a card. "I set a face down card and summon Mirage Dragon (LIGHT, Level 4, 1600 ATK, 600 DEF, Dragon/Effect - Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase) in Attack Position." Yugi seemed worried and Seto Kaiba seemed to understand why: knowing Yugi's Deck, his face down card was probably Mirror Force (Trap - When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls) and, because of Mirage Dragon's effect, Yugi wouldn't be able to activate it. Seto Kaiba understood the feeling since one of his face downs was Negate Attack (Counter Trap - Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase). "Mirage Dragon, attack Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress number 1!" Jaden ordered. Yugi's dragon was destroyed and he and Kaiba lost 200 Life Points.

Dimitri/Jaden 8000 LP – Yugi/Seto 7800 LP

'_Kaiba did nothing to help.'_ Yugi thought. _'Was he being just selfish or were his two face down cards traps as well?'_

"I end my turn!" Jaden announced and then Yugi drew a card. "I summon Celtic Guardian (EARTH, Level 4, 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF, Warrior - An elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightning-swift attacks) in Attack Position. I also set and play Swords of Revealing Light (Spell - Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack)." To Yugi's horror, Dimitri's monster was an Exploder Dragon (EARTH, Level 3, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF, Dragon/Effect - When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it. While this card is attacking, any Battle Damage either player takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0). Now Dimitri and both Kaibas were wondering what Yugi would do. Assuming neither Dimitri nor Jaden could prevent the attack, he could order Celtic Guardian to destroy Exploder Dragon but Celtic Guardian would be destroyed as well. However, if he didn't attack, Yugi had no way to tell which monster Dimitri would summon next turn by offering Exploder Dragon as tribute. In the end, Yugi decided not to attack. "I end my turn."

After drawing a card, Dimitri summoned Wall of Illusion (DARK, Level 4, 1000 ATK, 1850 DEF, Fiend/Effect - A monster that attacks this card is returned to its owner's hand after damage calculation. Damage calculation is applied normally) in Attack Position. "I tribute Wall of Illusion to activate Crush Card Virus (Trap - Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Check all monsters your opponent controls, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK)".

**Yugi's Hand:**

**Dark Magician (DARK, Level 7, 2500 ATK, 2100 DEF, Spellcaster - The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense) – Discarded by effect of Crush Card Virus**

**Monster Reborn (Spell - Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the Field) – Not discarded**

**Dark Magician Girl (DARK, Level 6, 2000 ATK, 1700 DEF, Spellcaster/Effect - This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard) – Discarded by effect of Crush Card Virus**

**Skilled Dark Magician (DARK, Level 4, 1900 ATK, 1700 DEF, Spellcaster/Effect - Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard) – Discarded by effect of Crush Card Virus**

**Kaiba's Hand:**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon (LIGHT, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Dragon - This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale) - Discarded by effect of Crush Card Virus**

**Lord of D. (DARK, Level 4, 1200 ATK, 1100 DEF, Spellcaster/Effect - Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects) – Not discarded**

**Battle Ox (EARTH, Level 4, 1700 ATK, 1000 DEF, Beast-Warrior - A monster with tremendous power, it destroys enemies with a swing of its axe) – Discarded by effect of Crush Card Virus**

Seto Kaiba was visibly upset at losing his Blue-Eyes White Dragon that way but it paled next to what Dimitri did after that. "I play Monster Reborn to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Seto Kaiba's Graveyard."

Everyone was impressed by Dimitri controlling one of the Blue-Eyes. "I change Exploder Dragon's Battle Position from Defense to Attack. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Giant Germ." Dimitri ordered. Giant Germ was destroyed and Seto Kaiba lost 2000 Life Points. Because of Giant Germ's effect, Jaden and Dimitri lost 500 Life Points and Seto Kaiba summoned two other Giant Germs.

Dimitri/Jaden 7500 LP – Yugi/Seto 5800 LP

"Exploder Dragon, attack Celtic Guardian!" Dimitri ordered. Because Celtic Guardian's ATK was higher than Exploder Dragon's, Exploder Dragon was destroyed by battle. Thanks to Exploder Dragon's effect, Dimitri and Jaden lost no Life Points for that and Celtic Guardian was destroyed as well. "I end my turn!" Dimitri announced.

**End of Dimitri/Jaden's first turn after the activation of Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light – 2 more until its effect is over.**

"My turn." Seto Kaiba announced after drawing a card. "I tribute one Giant Germ to activate Crush Card Virus!" Jaden's Mirage Dragon was destroyed. The same happened to Dimitri's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

("It's not his!" Kaiba angrily shouted. "It's one of MINE!" "Keep whining like that and I'll compare you to Ms. Crowler." I threatened him. "It's _DOCTOR_ Crowler and…" "Stay out of this, Crowler." "Yes, Mr. Kaiba, Sir." "And you win this round, author.")

**Dimitri's Hand:**

**The Dragon Dwelling in The Cave (WIND, Level 4, 1300 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon – A huge dragon dwelling in a cave. It is horrible when it gets angry, although it is usually quiet. It is said to preserve certain treasures) – Not discarded**

**Tri-Horned Dragon (DARK, Level 8, 2850 ATK, 2350 DEF, Dragon – An unworthy dragon with three sharp horns sprouting from its head) – Discarded by effect of Crush Card Virus**

**Dragon Treasure (Equip Spell - A Dragon-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points) – Not discarded**

**Jaden's Hand:**

**Blizzard Dragon (WATER, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Dragon/Effect - Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the opponent's next End Phase) – Discarded by effect of Crush Card Virus**

**Petit Dragon (WIND, Level 2, 600 ATK, 700 DEF, Dragon - A very small dragon known for its vicious attacks) – Not discarded**

**Baby Dragon (WIND, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 700 DEF, Dragon - Much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power) – Not discarded**

**Armed Dragon LV3 (WIND, Level 3, 1200 ATK, 900 DEF, Dragon/Effect - During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck) – Not discarded**

Seeing Baby Dragon made Seto Kaiba glad Joey wasn't there to watch the duel or he would badger Jaden into fusing it to Time Wizard (LIGHT, Level 2, 500 ATK, 400 DEF, Spellcaster/Effect - Once per turn, during your Main Phase, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you call it wrong, destroy all monsters you control, and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters) to summon Thousand Dragon (WIND, Level 7, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Dragon/Fusion - "Time Wizard" + "Baby Dragon"). He then continued his turn. "I summon Lord of D. in Attack Position." He then ordered Lord of D. and Giant Germ to attack Dimitri's/Jaden's Life Points directly but Jaden activated Negate Attack, saving said Life Points and forcing Seto Kaiba to end his Battle Phase. "I end my turn." He angrily announced.

**To be continued**


	18. Jaden and Dimitri versus Seto and Yugi –

**Note: The last time Seto Kaiba drew a card, he had to reveal it to Jaden and Dimitri because of Crush Card Virus's effect. It's The Flute of Summoning Dragon (Spell - Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand. There must be a face-up "Lord of D." on the field to activate and to resolve this effect)**

**Chapter 18: Jaden and Dimitri versus Seto and Yugi – Part 2**

**End of Yugi/Seto's first turn after the activation of Dimitri's Crush Card Virus – 2 more until its effect is over.**

Jaden Kaiba drew a card. As per the effect of his father's Crush Card Virus, he had to reveal it. It was Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 (FIRE, Level 6, 2300 ATK, 1600 DEF, Dragon/Effect - This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck). Because its ATK was no less than 1500, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 had to be discarded. "I set a monster face down and end my turn." Jaden announced.

**End of Dimitri/Jaden's second turn after the activation of Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light – 1 more until its effect is over.**

**End of Dimitri/Jaden's first turn after the activation of Seto Kaiba's Crush Card Virus – 2 more until its effect is over**

Yugi draws a card. It was Obnoxious Celtic Guard (EARTH, Level 4, 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF, Warrior/Effect - This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK) and he summoned it in Attack Position. "Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack Dimitri's Life Points directly!" Yugi ordered.

Dimitri/Jaden 6100 LP – Yugi/Seto 5800 LP

"I end my turn." Yugi declared.

**End of Yugi/Seto's second turn after the activation of Dimitri's Crush Card Virus – 1 more until its effect is over.**

Dimitri then drew a card. It was Dragon Treasure. "I set a monster face down and end my turn.

**End of Dimitri/Jaden's third turn after the activation of Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light – Its effect is now over.**

**End of Dimitri/Jaden's second turn after the activation of Seto Kaiba's Crush Card Virus – 1 more until its effect is over**

"My turn!" Seto Kaiba proclaimed as he drew a card. It was another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Normally, he'd be happy (no matter how little of it he usually shows) to have one in his hand but, because of Dimitri's Crush Card Virus, he had no choice but to discard it. Unlike Yugi, Seto decided to destroy Jaden's face down card. "Lord of D., attack that face down monster!" Jaden's Petit Dragon was destroyed and nobody lost any Life Points. "I end my turn!"

**End of Yugi/Seto's third turn after the activation of Dimitri's Crush Card Virus – Its effect is now over.**

Jaden drew a card. It was Hunter Dragon (DARK, Level 3, 1700 ATK, 100 DEF, Dragon - This dragon has taken down countless prey with its sharp fangs. It strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first, it is vulnerable to a counter-attack) and his father's Crush Card Virus' effect sent it to the Graveyard. "I summon Baby Dragon in Attack Position. Baby Dragon, attack Giant Germ."

Seto Kaiba could have used his face down card to stop the attack but decided Giant Germ's effect was worth letting it go through.

Dimitri/Jaden 5600 LP – Yugi/Seto 5600 LP

"I end my turn!" Jaden declared.

**End of Dimitri/Jaden's third turn after the activation of Seto Kaiba's Crush Card Virus – Its effect is now over.**

"I draw a card!" Yugi announced. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Dimitri's graveyard. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Jaden's Life Points directly!"

Yugi/Seto 5600 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 2600 LP

"I end my turn." Yugi announced and then Dimitri drew a card. "I summon Victoria (LIGHT, Level 4, 1800 ATK, 1500 DEF, Fairy/Effect - Once per turn, you can select 1 Dragon-Type monster from your opponent's Graveyard, and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Your opponent cannot select another face-up Fairy-Type monster as an attack target) in Attack Position and use its effect to special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Seto Kaiba's graveyard. I also equip a Dragon Treasure to Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Yugi's Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"I reveal Mirror Force!" Yugi replied. Dimitri's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Victoria were destroyed. "I end my turn." A dejected Dimitri said. Seto Kaiba then drew a card. It was another The Flute of Summoning Dragon. Kaiba was upset at the irony of having a Lord of D. at the field and two "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" at his hand without having any dragons to summon. "Lord of D., attack Jaden's Life Points directly." He ordered.

Yugi/Seto 5600 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 1400 LP

"I end my turn." Seto Kaiba announced and his son then drew a card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in Attack Position and remove it from play to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (DARK, Level 10, 2800 ATK, 2400 DEF, Dragon/Effect - You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"). I use Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to special summon Blizzard Dragon from my graveyard. I now use Blizzard Dragon's effect on Lord of D." A layer of ice was now covering the monster. He'd have used it on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon but Lord of D.'s presence prevented face-up Dragon-type monsters from being affected by card effects. "Until the end of Dad's next turn, Lord of D. won't be able to declare an attack or change Battle Positions. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Lord of D."

"I activate Negate Attack." Seto Kaiba replied.

"I change Blizzard Dragon to Defense Position and end my turn." Jaden said and Yugi then drew a card. "I summon Yellow Gadget (EARTH, Level 4, 1200 ATK, 1200 DEF, Machine/Effect - When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your hand) in Attack Position and add Green Gadget from my Deck to my hand thanks to Yellow Gadget's effect. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Yugi/Seto 5600 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 1200 LP

"Yellow Gadget, attack Blizzard Dragon." Because the destroyed monster was in Defense Position, nobody lost Life Points. "I now end my turn."

Dimitri drew a card. "I tribute The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 in Attack Position. Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6, attack Lord of D." Lord of D. was destroyed and Seto and Yugi lost 1100 Life Points.

Yugi/Seto 4500 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 1200 LP

"I now tribute Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 to activate the effect of Special Summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 (FIRE, Level 8, 3000 ATK, 1800 DEF, Dragon/Effect - Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect). I end my turn."

Seto Kaiba drew a card. "I set a face down monster and end my turn." Jaden then drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in Attack Position. I now use Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to bring back Blizzard Dragon, also in Attack Position. I now use Blizzard Dragon's effect on Yugi's Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Everyone stared in shock as said dragon was being covered in a layer of ice.

'_You'll pay for it, Jaden. What am I thinking? Mentally swearing revenge on my own son?'_

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Yellow Gadget!" Jaden ordered. Yellow Gadget was destroyed and Yugi and Seto lost 1600 Life Points.

Yugi/Seto 2900 LP – Dimitri/Jaden 1200 LP

"Blizzard Dragon, attack Dad's face down monster card." Said monster was Saggi the Dark Clown (DARK, Level 3, 600 ATK, 1500 DEF, Spellcaster - This clown appears from nowhere and executes very strange moves to avoid enemy attacks). The clown was destroyed and nobody lost Life Points. However, Seto and Yugi were worried since, unless Yugi comes up with something during his turn, Dimitri will be able to end the duel with a direct attack against Seto.

"I end my turn." Jaden said and then Yugi drew a card. "I set a face down card and end my turn."

Dimitri then drew a card. "I reveal Dragon Capture Jar (Continuous Trap - Change all face-up Dragon-Type monsters on the field to Defense Position, also they cannot change their battle positions)." Yugi announced. "With your Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 stuck in Defense Position, you won't be able to reduce our Life Points to 0."

"True." Dimitri conceded with a malicious smile. "If not for the card I just drew. I play Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick-Play Spell - Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target) to destroy Dragon Capture Jar. Without that trap, I switch Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 back to Attack Position. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8, attack Seto Kaiba's Life Points directly."

Dimitri/Jaden 1200 LP – Yugi/Seto 0

After recovering from the shock, Chancellor Sheppard announced "Winners, Dimitri Copycat and Jaden Kaiba. Welcome to Obelisk Blue."

Practically all students approached Jaden and Dimitri to congratulate them. After that, they got their Obelisk Blue jerseys and went back to Ra dorm to pack their stuff.

"Do you think Seto Kaiba made it easy for his son?"

"Yugi Muto wouldn't allow that. And Kaiba would have pulled strings to have his son start at Obelisk from the beginning if he wanted it."

"Agreed."

That night, there was a party to celebrate the end of the Tag-Team Tournament. Jaden was helping himself to an egg sandwich when Alexis approached him. "So, what's like being a new Obelisk?"

"Having you around is the best thing so far, Alexis." Jaden answered. "Sure the dorm itself is better than Ra but that alone wouldn't motivate me into the tournament. Where are Jasmine and Mindy? I thought thay always hung around with you?"

Alexis was having a frustrated tone now. "They're trying to get into the good graces of Dimitri. Have Yugi Muto and your Dad already left the island?"

"Mr. Muto yes but Dad didn't." Jaden explained. "He said something about having some other business to do."

Meanwhile, at his Duel Academy office, Seto Kaiba was wondering if Jaden was ready to be the new Master of the Blue-Eyes.

**Please review. I'm not sure when (or if) I'll update since I'm focusing in other stories from now on.**


End file.
